Las làgrimas de Tom
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: ...realmente conocemos a ¿Tom Kaulitz?........twincest...de como Tom debe aprender a llorar
1. Chapter 1

**-Esta es una one shoot...¿de donde saque la idea?... bueno de unas fotos donde bill y tom se ven tristes, entonces se me ocurrio algo asi...ya el blog de twinces en español-  
**

_-¿vamos a firmar?-_ fue el grito que Tom dio en la cocina, interrumpiendo al pelinegro mientras hablaba con su madre cuando servía la cena.

_-Obvio que vamos a firmar…. dijimos que íbamos a pensar pero es pura estrategia Tom- _repite el pelinegro

_-¿Bill estas seguro que queremos firmar?-_ pregunto alarmado su gemelo

_-¡Tom no seas imbécil claro que queremos firmar! …… hacer esto es lo que hemos querido siempre, seria estúpido no firmar-_

El rostro de Tom se nublo por un segundo pero no se permitió descontrolarse, recobro su color al minuto siguiente, y sonrió_-tienes razón vamos a firma. Creo que no voy a cenar mama_ -anuncio el mayor abandonando la cocina

_-Tom ven acá-_ llamo Simone

_-¿Si?_

_-Estas bien cariño-_

_-¡Claro mama vamos a firmar_ ¡ -dijo como autómata -¿_como no estaría feliz?_ - dijo sin dejo de emoción _- solo no tengo hambre-_

_-¿¡Te iras a la cama ya?¡_ -pregunto el pelinegro

Tom tomo su enorme sudadero y las llaves paso ignorando a su hermano y grito. _-¡Mama voy a salir un rato!-_

_-¡Te quiero aquí antes de las 10 Tom Kaulitz! –_sentencio Simone

_-¿Adonde vas?- _corrió Bill alcanzando a su gemelo - ¡_Tu no sales sin mí!_

_-Siempre hay una primera vez deja la luz encendida si te duermes antes- _

_-Ashh esta bien_ - dijo el pelinegro molesto regresando a la cocina.

(Horas después)

Bill daba vueltas en la cama su hermano no había regresado y al día siguiente tenían que ir a la reunión para firmar el contrato...pero lo que le preocupaba en si era el dolor en el pecho que sentía...tenia miedo un miedo que le invadía cada una de las venas...vio el reloj eran las once y salió al baño el cuarto de sus padres estaba en silencio... toco suavemente temiendo ser imprudente

_-¿Que pasa?_ -pregunto Simone somnolienta

_-¿Mama...?_

_-Entra Bill-_

-El pelinegro abrió la puerta y anuncio -¡_Tom no ha regresado!_-

_-Ya regreso Bill esta abajo, no te preocupes cariño gracias-_

Bill cerro la puerta, no podía regresar a su habitación el dolor en el pecho era mas fuerte...bajo las gradas en silencio y se sentó en el ultimo escalón observando la figura de su gemelo caminando de un lado a otro...estaba visiblemente inquieto eso Bill lo podía ver, pero por que sentir ¿el dolor?...¿¡el dolor de donde venia¡?

Minutos después de estarlo observando Tom salió al jardín y se sentó en la grama apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared trasera de la sala, Bill se movió en silencio persiguiendo a su hermano tratando de no ser descubierto, lo veía por la ventana ocultado tras la cortina…..

No podía ver el rostro de su gemelo ya que su rostro estaba hundido en sus piernas ...el cuerpo de su hermano estaba temblando...Tom lo estaba haciendo de nuevo...Tom se estaba ocultando cuando estaba mal ...esta vez la preocupación de Bill cambio por rabia..Sintió ponerse rojo y fue por agua estaba realmente molesto, odiaba como Tom siempre que estaba mal se trataba de ocultar de Bill odiaba que Tom nunca quisiera mostrarse débil...una vez que se calmo regreso a la ventana ahora Tom sacaba un cigarro y lo ponía en sus labios...Bill no se resistió y salió al jardín y quedo parado frente a su hermano.

Tom no levanto los ojos del piso sabia que Bill estaba enfrente de el y sabia que lo miraba fijamente y podía adivinar el gesto del rostro de su gemelo estaría con una mezcla de duda y enojo

_-¡¿ahora fumas?¡-_ dijo finalmente el pelinegro

_-No……no es el momento que me sermonees Bill_ –dijo Tom con una voz que no era de èl, una voz que a Bill se le antojo triste…..débil…..

_-¿Qué tienes?_ - dice el pelinegro agachándose a su hermano

_-¡Nada!... te agradecería un poco de privacidad nada mas _– dijo el mayor señalando la puerta del jardín

_-¡No digas palabras que no sabes que significan quieres Tom! –_respondió molesto el pelinegro

_-Si se que significa-_

_-¿Haber que es?- _lo reto el menor

_-Significa……..¡ por una mierda Bill déjame solo!-_dijo tratando de aparentar rudeza pero obviamente fue solo eso "aparentar"

_-Uy a que debo el honor de tu tonito de voz-_

_-Olvídalo Billy…… no quiero pelear ….lo siento_-dijo el mayor, clavando nuevamente sus ojos en la nada

_-¡Tom!... mírame_ -demando el pelinegro

_-No quiero Bill….¿ por favor?-_suplico

_- ¿!Oh por Dios Tom ?¡_ -dijo el menor sintiendo su pecho agitado

Y el mayor levanto sus ojos una gruesa lagrima corría violentamente por su mejilla. Bill quedo paralizado, no había nada en el mundo...nada que le doliera tanto como una lagrima de Tom...sus propias lagrimas no importaban ……Bill lloraba a todo momento y por todo…pero cuando Tom lloraba era algo realmente importante …….era algo realmente doloroso e insuperable para el...cuando sus padres se había divorciado los ojos de Tom se habían llenado de lagrimas mas no había llorado...¡Tom no había llorado!... solo lo había abrazado dejando que Bill llorara por los dos...

_-¿Tom que tienes?_

_-¡es mucho es tanto lo que siento aquí ¡ - _dijo señalando su pecho

_-¿te duele? -_pregunto Bill, descifrando su propio dolor

_-¡No tienes idea cuanto! – _dijo apretando su voz reprimiendo su llanto

_-¿Puedes explicarme que pasa? - _

_-Bill tu sabes que me cuesta mucho hablar lo hare pero no me interrumpas, lo prometes – _dijo Tom tratando de buscar un eco para su dolor

_-Habla-_ dijo el pelinegro sentándose al lado de su hermano

_-¡Bill!………..si firmamos nuestra vida va a cambiar, nos tendremos que separar inevitablemente…._

_-No…..Tom ¿Cómo? – _interrumpió el pelinegro

-_Bill…… no podemos salir al ojo publico con este secreto no podremos ocultarnos por las noches, no podremos besarnos en los closets no podremos tomarnos de las manos no habrán largos baños no habrán mas juegos nocturnos..Bill no podremos seguirnos amando, habrá mucha gente al nuestro rededor …no pienso ser la comidilla de nadie por …._

_-¡No Tomy ¡ …….estas equivocado, solo vamos a probar suerte………_

_-¡ no seas infantil……. tenemos futuro eso no lo dudes una disquera del tamaño de esa no va a seleccionar a unos niñitos al azar para probar suerte y ese tipo Dave no va a arriesgar su carrera en unos mocosos excéntricos_

_-¡Tom yo!...Tom este es nuestro sueño….._

_-Lo se…… y por eso no me atrevo a hablar por ti, yo……….. Bill…… yo te amo estoy seguro que lo hago y que no es un tonto juego de niños yo podría renunciar a la música por ti...¿¡puedes tu?¡_

_-Tom pero si digo si nos jugamos la vida nuestro sueño- _

_-Bill decidas lo que decidas estaré contigo-_dijo Tom sinceramente.

_-¿Por que debo decidirlo yo?-_ pregunto Bill sintiendo la carga que le dejaba su gemelo

_-¡Por que yo……ya no tengo nada que decidir!...ya lo dije-_

_-¿Si escojo la música…que pasa? –_ pregunto el pelinegro

-¡vamos a ser los gemelos mas atractivos del mundo! – dijo Tom con una sonrisa amarga, lo veía venir Bill estaba preguntando esa ya era su respuesta, pero continuo tratando de ser fuerte _-nuestra conexión no se puede romper seremos los mismos hermanos unidos de siempre, pero será lo único que seremos…._

-¿_Y si no firmamos?-_

_- Seremos amantes…….novios no se no tengo la certeza que mas podemos ser-_respondió secamente Tom

Bill sintió el golpe en el pecho………. Bill lloro por el dolor de Tom una vez mas …..Bill se abrazo a Tom y lloro...lloro por los dos se acomodo en el regazo de su hermano y sintió las lagrimas de su hermano cayendo encima de el una a una golpeándolo como afiladas agujas...Bill sabia que había roto el corazón de su hermano.

Lloraron un buen momento….y ese trágico día todo cambio y la sonrisa de Tom murió, sus fans no conocerían al autentico Tom...al dulce tímido sonriente y protector Tom….a ese chico enamorado y realmente dulce...ese día Tom había cambiado sabia que no iba a amar a nadie como había amado a Bill.

La banda firmo y se convirtieron en TH a los pocos meses tenían giras con 300 personas mas de lo que habían imaginado, la verdadera sorpresa vino después cuando las arenas ya eran de 15,000 personas...nadie sabia de donde venia la aversión de Tom al amor y por que el no creía en el amor...el por que para el todo se reducía a sexo desenfrenado….. a alcohol mientras tenia sexo, a olvidar en el alcohol...

( los meses siguieron pasando)

Bill entro a la habitación de su gemelo, estaba muerto de cansancio acababa de dar la entrevista mas exasperante de la historia...la estúpida reportera coqueteaba tan descaradamente que tubo que sonreírle mas obligado que otra cosa

_-¿a donde vas? - _pregunto Bill, al ver a su gemelo guardando su celular y condones en sus enormes jeans

_-¡voy a salir!- _dijo Tom escuetamente

_-¡ya lo se tonto ….. pregunte que …a donde vas…………. – _dijo Bill tirándose en la cama de su gemelo -_Tomy mañana tenemos concierto_

_-Dormiré en el autobús ….solo quiero salir…._

_-¿con quien vas?-_pregunto Bill dejando percibir los celos en su voz

_-Con Georg y unas chicas que conoció por un tipo de la disquera-_ responde el de rastas, echándose una ultima ojeada al espejo

_-Mierda tom no te aburres de esa vida_- reprocho Bill, parándose hacia donde estaba su hermano

_-¡No!... no me aburro soy el maldito guitarrista mejor pagado de Alemania...el único adolecente de 17 años con acceso a lo que quiera… entonces créeme hermanito no hay forma que me aburra de esto-_

_-Esta bien dejemos el tema ahí……por que no me viste en el escenario….pero ni cuando te patie Tom, hoy estabas de lo más indiferente_-

-_Ay no lleguemos a ese tema otra vez …..ya sabes que no puedo verte cuando toco -_

-_Deberías de tratarlo Tomy_ -dijo Bill acercándose a su gemelo y abrazándolo por detrás poniendo su mentón en su hombro, apretando la cintura de Tom hacia él.

Tom cerro los ojos, tomo sus manos y lo zafó suavemente y sentencio -_No me toques así-_

_-¿por que me tratas así?_ – reclamo el pelinegro

_-Bill ….¿¡por favor cuantos hermanos se abrazan así?¡-_ dijo el de rastas con la garganta seca, y sus ojos a punto de explotar

_-No me importa que hagan los demás hermanos solo me importa lo que siento por ti y cuanto te amo-_ dijo el pelinegro tratando de buscar la mirada de Tom

_-No Bill no toques el tema ……….no hoy…_- suplico Tom

_-Tomy vamos que te impide amarme, yo se que me amas…..-_dijo Bill seguro de lo que Tom sentía por el

_-No es que no pueda amarte Bill……….. de hecho te ame mas de lo que amare nunca a nadie...pero simplemente tú renunciaste a mi…..y ya te dije no hablemos de eso más no hoy_

_-¿Vamos Tom dime que no te gusta esta vida?-_reclama el pelinegro tomando la mano de Tom

_-Me hubiera gustado mas la otra Bill, a mí siempre me hubiera bastado solo contigo – _responde un débil Tom – _Por favor Bill suelta mi mano_

_-Esto es injusto-_ grito el pelinegro llorando

_- ¿Injusto? …no sabes lo que sentí el día que escogiste esto por mi, ahora no me culpes por que disfruto de ello ... es por eso que no puedo amarte Bill ... no resultes ahora con que me amas Bill eso es…. lo que no es justo, no me importa cuantas veces me cantes en el escenario…no juegues conmigo Bill…tenme un poco de compasión al menos no juegues con mi amor por ti….. sabes que no podremos ser libres…… ahora estamos condenados a la vida publica a que demos un paso y todo sea un circo y yo Bill no iba a someter mi relación mi amor y la devoción que tenia por ti a un circo._

Bill se tiro a la cama y se abrazo de una almohada llorando.

_-Mañana cumplimos años de contrato con universal por eso es que no puedo dormir aquí….asi que no me esperes esta noche Bill…… te quiero._


	2. 2 De cuando Tom quizo llorar otra vez

**Narrador**

Esa noche algo se rompió dentro de Bill, simplemente ya no podía razonar veía todo como un obscuro túnel sin fin, sentía un frio sepulcral, se sentía tan solo, siempre había abrigado la esperanza que Tom recapacitaría pero ahí lo tenia frente a él diciendo las cosas mas hirientes…. obligándolo a soltarle.

Cualquier cosa en el mundo no era lo suficientemente dolorosa como lo que Tom le hacía a diario…como cada día actuaba como que si no tuvieran un pasado. Se retorció del dolor en su cama cuando oyó que como su gemelo abandonaba la habitación. Su -_No me esperes esta noche….. te quiero_... - retumbaba en sus oídos aun.

Sus ahogados sollozos no lo consolaban había un vacio dentro de el, no había nada que le llenara en esos tres años desde que no estaban juntos…...juntos de esa manera que solo ellos sabían...habían pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que recordó realmente haber sido feliz, una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro en medio de sus lagrimas, a su mente venían miles de imágenes…recuerdos…….anécdotas…..de cuando Tom en forma de juego había empezado a llevarlo en "citas" al cine o a comer….. de cuando sus manos se tomaban cuando las luces del cine se apagaban ………..de la primera vez que fueron juntos al parque…..del regaño que Simone les había dado cuando regresaron tan tarde en autobús de su travesía al balneario y de como Tom estoicamente había repelido los gritos diciendo - _No te preocupes yo estaba con Bill no podría haberle pasado nada estando conmigo_ - ¡¿Y ahora?! …… y ahora Tom no estaba con el, pensaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente queriendo hacer que todo desapareciera, su dolor era mas fuerte que el, quería controlarse pero simplemente no podía.

Bill se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, se lavo la cara y la toco suavemente con ansias deseando que fuera la de el, la de su Tom, ese rostro que le devolvía el espejo era una amarga visión de lo que ya no tenía, era una sentencia de por vida. Había llegado el momento se repetía……. iba a hacer un ultimo intento y si Tom no reaccionaba, era el momento de acabar con todo. Se dirigió al mini bar y tomo una cerveza se sentó en la sala y puso frente a el su libreta con un lapicero. Y tomo el teléfono.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Que haces Tom?_

-¡_Me levanto temprano como cada mañana!_ – contesto sarcásticamente el de rastas, abriendo de par en par las ventanas moviendo su cuerpo graciosamente.

_-¡No seas payaso Tom cierra las ventanas por lo que mas quieras ..Déjame dormir! _ - se quejaba el pelinegro volteándose al otro lado de la cama.

_-Mmm no creo que eso sea posible tengo…. Exactamente media hora para secuestrarte_

_-Para que….Tomy vamos déjame dor..._ era el alegato interrumpido por un suave beso que su gemelo le proporcionaba haciéndolo callar

La cara de Bill ardía, aun no se acostumbraba a los escalofríos que le daban cada vez que su gemelo se acercaba a el, desde que habían descubierto que su amor no traspasaba los limites filiales.

_-¿Dime de que hablas Tom Kaulitz?- _ le murmuro al oído

_-Billy no me obligues a arruinarlo-_ respondió el de rastas haciendo un puchero

_-¡Tom no me obligues a obligarte!- _sentencio mordiendo la oreja de su hermano provocándole un temblor en el cuerpo

_-ok…. Ok… voy a llevarte en una cita a... un balneario – _dijo mientras se estremecía, la sensación de la lengua de Bill le daban mil y una ideas.

_-¡¡A la playa!! Tom sabes cuanto me gusta la playa_ -dijo el pelinegro saltando de la cama impulsado por la emoción

-¡_No!… Bill no es una playa son unas piscinas -_

_-No importa Tom…… amo tirarme bajo el sol, meterme al agua- _decía exagerando cada movimiento frente a la cama

_-Y a mi me encanta ver como el agua resbala por tu cuerpo_ -dijo el de rastas vengando el mordisco de oreja recibido unos minutos antes mientras abrazaba por detrás a su gemelo.

_-Awww Tomy eres el novio que todo el mundo quiere tener-_dijo volviéndose hacia el

_-Grítalo mas fuerte_ -dijo Tom volteando a ver la puerta - _y seré el gemelo acusado de violar a su hermanito que todo el mundo quiere tener _

_-Lo siento_ -dijo el pelinegro tapándose exageradamente la boca saliendo toalla en mano rumbo a la ducha

Segundos después Tom entraba a la ducha a lavarse los dientes gritando. -a_púrate Bill que tengo los tickets ya listos y si en una hora no estamos en la terminal de buses vas a tener que bañarte en la laguna mas mendiga que se nos atraviese _

Sus rastas recién formadas atadas solo con una coleta se movían al ritmo de su estrés…. corría del closet a la cama….. de la cama a las gavetas abría el apartado de Bill….. Nuevamente corría a la cama …….ahora iba a su gaveta ……corría hacia la cocina regresaba con su cargamento y tiraba todo a la cama fue por su back pack y empezó a organizar lo que llevarían

_-Eehhh mmm vamos a ver- _ repetía en voz alta, para asegurarse que llevaba todo- _mmm bañadores (2)_ - tachaba en su improvisada libreta -_ manzanas (2)- sándwiches mmmn no mejor no le comprare algo rico de comer - mmmm agua (2) _- metió los dos botellones de medio litro en su back pack a tiempo que calculaba el peso - _ ahhhhh como se me pudo olvidar_ - gritaba corriendo hacia el cuarto de su madre tirando todo lo que encontraba en el tocador- _mierda mierda …..ehhh…mmm…. ¿como busco?... ¿ donde esta esa mierda?...acá esta- _dijo cogiendo triunfalmente el frasco de bloqueador, no quería que Bill se tostara bajo el sol. - ¿_mmm que me falta?-_ saco su billetera y reviso su dinero y una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro al 

ver la considerable cantidad de dinero que había conseguido ahorrando todo lo que le daba su madre, haciéndole un pequeño préstamo a Gordon (ya sabes quiero invitar a esta.. a… este mmm si a este alguien a algo, se sonrió ¡si hubieran sabido quien era "el alguien"! pensaba consiente de su astucia) Chequeo las reservaciones del balneario cortesía de el abuelo a quien tubo que suplicarle el dinero prometiendo ir a podar su jardín una cada dos semanas durante tres meses pero ya que importaba todo eso, estaba a menos de media hora de irse con su noviecito a pasar el mejor día de sus vidas...por lo menos hasta que su madre se diera cuenta de su ausencia...

El autobús se deslizaba despacio por la autopista y sus manos iban tomadas dentro del pantalón de Tom, la sonrisa de cada uno solo podría compararse con la del otro.

Al llegar a la habitación del hostal reservada por Tom la ansiedad no se hizo esperar, y Tom cargo a su hermano contra el mientras besaba sus labios dulcemente mientras Bill con sus piernas enredadas a la cintura de su gemelo, y sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca de este no dejaba de serpentear su lengua dentro de la boca de este, nuevamente estaban atrapados en la embriagadora sensación de pertenecerse, ¿del balneario? mmm ninguno de los dos podría hablar, jamás salieron de la habitación, se habían sumido en eternas sesiones de besos sonrisas…. Cosquillas……. Coqueteos…… palabras dulces…… ¡ y promesas! ...¡si! promesas…. _nunca te dejare …..Te amo Bill……………..(_beso dulce y largo, mientras jugaba con el pelo negro de su hermano o besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo)_ - algún día te llevare a ese lugar que tanto anhelas conocer ¿ Maldivas se llama?... ja ja ja ¡ Tomy nunca tendremos dinero para eso no digas tonterías! ………. _(se toman de la mano bajo las sabanas)_Te amo Tomy…….¡Bill te dije que algún día te llevare si pude ahorrar para pagar esto pídeme lo que quieras! _(decía mientras se subía en ese delicioso cuerpo que le pertenecía desde hace mas de un año)

_**Fin flash back**_

Tom no sabe como disfrazar el hecho de que no esta para nada excitado y que su reputación de player lo va a matar uno de estos días, la imagen de Bill llorando lo había perseguido toda la noche…..precisamente  esa noche que se prometió no regresar a su lado, muy en contra de su voluntad solo sentía que era con el con quien debía estar ...el sabor vulgar de la saliva de esa tipa se le antojaba nauseabundo, el olor a flores de su escandaloso perfume era casi una invitación a tirarla de la cama pero el no se iba a dar ese lujo...no podía darse el lujo de no olvidar a su gemelo por lo menos esa noche, esa justa noche que hace 3 años atrás había renunciado a el; la puso de espaldas al colchón y se subió en ella su pecho contra las siliconas era una sensación casi tan grata como quedarse atorado en un elevador, se sentía tan ofuscado...Tom no podía creerlo no había modo de conseguir una erección simplemente no podía sentir nada... la beso en el cuello ...

Su celular sonó

Tom prácticamente se tiro de la cama por ir a contestar el tono del timbre le indicaba quien era …..contesto ………era la voz de Bill aun quebrada por las lagrimas

_-¿Donde estas?-_ pregunto su gemelo conteniendo nuevamente las lagrimas

_-¡A dos habitaciones tuyas!- _respondió el de rastas yendo al balcón

_-¿pediste otra habitación?... ¡diablos Tom, dime que no hiciste eso!-_

_-¡Solo por esta noche¡_ - fue la vana justificación del mayor

_-¡Necesito decirte algo! -_

_-Dilo-_

_-¡Ven al menos Tomy! – _dijo tornándose su voz suplicante

_-¡No Bill! Dilo……. solo dilo entiende que esta noche no quiero verte…… mañana seguiremos siendo los gemelos mas unidos del mundo pero esta puta noche no me obligues a regresar a tu lado …….._

_-¡Eres un estúpido Tom!-_

_-¿ah?_

_-¡Si Tom!, eres un idiota con poca fluencia de lenguaje-_

_-¿¡Solo es querías decirme?!_ – fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió al de rastas tratando de proyectar un tono frio sin conseguirlo, pues su voz lo estaba abandonando

_-¡No! …. solo quería recalcarte algunas cosas de tu discurso……Uno, te contradices tanto con.. te amare …..te amo te sigo amando….. te amaba, ¿¡no sabes conjugar?! O simplemente sabes que sientes eso por mi y solo estas con tu maldito orgullo por todos los cielo. Remataste con un te quiero, Tom ¿¡ y las sonrisas y lo rojo que te pones cuando me acerco a ti al escenario?! Eso no se puede fingir. Así que Tom hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas yo se que sientes algo por mi y es estúpido pasarnos la vida vengándonos de nosotros mismos por que ahora seria yo el que puede estar molesto contigo y luego tu y así podemos irnos haciéndonos esto un mutuo infierno, con nuestra terquedad nos podríamos ir así la vida entera Tom ……por que sabes que no podemos estar separados…..por que si quisiera no es mas si pudieras no estuvieras aquí y si yo pudiera no estuviera aquí, así que llevamos casi 3 años de mutua tortura estamos juntos por que no podemos concebir la vida uno sin el otro..._

_-¡Bill déjalo ya!_ -sentencio Tom

-_Debes saber Tom que ya no tengo fue…._

-¡_Dije que lo dejes ya Bill!_ –grito colgando el teléfono.

Entro a la habitación y dirigió una fría mirada a la rubia y ordeno –V_ete-_

_-¿Qué?- _

_-¿Què te vayas?...Vete…. vete de una vez afuera hay alguien que te llevara a donde quieras irte- _demando

_-¿Oye Tom? – _fue la respuesta de la provocadora groupie mientras llegaba al de rastas tratando de engancharlo nuevamente

Tom cerro los ojos pidiendo paciencia, iba quebrarse lo sabia….. necesitaba estar solo_ -¡Vete de una vez por favor!- _La rubia salió de su habitación profiriendo mil maldiciones.

Finalmente la furia de Tom, la impotencia o era acaso el arrepentimiento invadía su cuerpo, un temblor aterrador recorría cada una de sus extremidades, estaba sudorosa estaba realmente asustado de si mismo…..

_-¿Como pude tratarlo así?-_ se gritaba una y otra vez , ¿como había podido decirle? _..-" déjalo ya"_ –

Sabia que Bill tenía un límite y Tom se arrepintió nuevamente por su maldito orgullo sintió que Bill había llegado a ese límite hace mucho tiempo……

Sus ojos solo querían explotar, quería permitirse llorar….. se sentía como un animal….. un moustro….. _-¿que clase de bestia fui? –_ se reprochaba golpeando las paredes -_¿como voy a olvidar sus ojos llenos de dolor? ¿como pude transformar y disfrazar mi amor a indiferencia? ¿como pude?_ grito ahogándose con una almohada.

-_Tengo que ir ……..-_decia con la mirada perdida_- tengo que regresar - _repetía sentado en el piso_ -Decirle que lo siento……¡ tengo que hacer que el vuelva a mi!……….._sus gritos descontrolados casi inaudibles no pasaron desapercibidos para Georg que pasaba fuera de la habitación, toco a la puerta y encontró a Tom en shock caminando por la habitación con los ojos perdidos sus palpitaciones eran muy fuertes, se acerco mas a el para ver cuan sudado estaba, y como repetía cosas inentendible

_-Voy a llamar al doctor-_ anuncio el castaño

_-¡No….. no.. espera no estoy mal! …….. solo necesito salir de aquí -_repetía caminando tal cual león en cautiverio –_vamos por unos tragos y cuando regrese solucionare todo lo prometo_

_-¿Que tienes que solucionar?_

_-Yo me entiendo Georg, solo sácame de aquí, necesito tranquilizarme_


	3. 3 Tom necesitaba llorar una vez mas

A Georg la noche no le podría saber mejor años atrás nunca hubiera imaginado mejor vida que la que llevaban, prueba de ello era esta noche, con un chasquido de dedos tenían una camioneta chofer y alguien de seguridad, con una llamada tenían todo un ala reservada del "Red Bar" en el área mas popular de Hamburgo, y con dos chasquidos mas sabia que en el bar obtendrían teléfonos, ropa interior y propuestas interesantes antes de la medianoche...volteo a ver a Tom quien a diferencia de media hora atrás iba sumergido en un profundo silencio con la respiración controlada y el rostro…..mmm ¿el rostro?... el rostro indescifrable se repetía el castaño, quien seis años atrás había jurado que esos gemelos insoportables e increíblemente talentosos serian un dolor en el trasero, y predijo que seria imposible desarrollar una mínima de buena vibra con ese par de patanes….. ..Se sonrió por su pensamiento todo había marchado a la maravilla y ahora ahí iban los dos mosqueteros inseparables compañeros de jerga Georg y Tom, a quienes las noches de parranda no les daban ni jaqueca...¡Según todo el mundo! Pensó Georg molesto….. por que en realidad Tom lo había abandonado hace mas de dos meses, Tom ya no salía ningún lado, solo fingía que se largaban y Tom se refugiaba en su compartimiento del autobús a embriagarse, horas después llamaba a Georg y cuando este llegaba fingían regresar juntos...excepto esa noche, que sin pudor alguno Tom había señalado a una groupie y se la había llevado a su habitación sin mas.

_-¿Vas a hablar?¡ o voy a tener que llamar por teléfono a Bill para que me haga compañía_ - dijo irónicamente el castaño mientras empujaba un poco a Tom sacándolo de su sopor y este caía en la cuenta que por fin estaban en el bar con dos cervezas enfrente

_-Saki_- grito Tom- ¡Q_ue no pase ninguna fan, diga lo que diga……. haga lo que haga… ofrezca lo que ofrezca………por favor_

-_Ahh entonces va a ser una noche de solo chicos, sabia que me extrañabas pero no tanto_ - bromeo Georg guiñándole el ojo a Tom quien no podía contenerse mas, necesitaba confiar en alguien y ese definitivamente tendría que ser Georg...

15 minutos después en el cerebro de Georg estaba realmente hecho una revolución las palabras que oía de su amigo le parecían un rompecabezas de diez mil piezas imposibles de casar, de hecho el apocalipsis le sonaba mil veces mas atractivo que lo que estaba oyendo...solo veía el rostro sudado de Tom sus ojos a punto de las lagrimas y sus labios que se movían sin parar, su amigo estaba realmente alterado y un_- tengo miedo de no poder solucionarlo_ - fue lo ultimo que oyó de...Tom quien luego de unos minutos observaba la clara confusión en el rostro de Georg

Ahora el castaño quería entender lo que había oído, dos minutos de pesado silencio y pequeños tragos a su cerveza y su mirada perdida en Tom era lo único que podía ofrecerle hasta que por fin dijo -_Tom déjame que te pregunte haber si entendí bien_ - tomando de un tiro la segunda cerveza de la noche consiente que no estaba borracho para su desgracia

_-Georg enserio lamento ponert..._

-_Espera Tom ya hablaste mucho solo di si o no y dejamos para después el protocolo del caso_-interrumpió – _Entonces….. mmmm ……tu y Bill, tu hermano... gemelo... de sangre, -_hizo una 

pausa haciendo énfasis en los detalles que a el le parecían los mas importantes entonces pregunto –¿_ Voy bien en eso?_

Tom asintió.

_-Ok…..¿eran mmm novios antes de firmar en universal?-_ dijo cerrando los ojos esperando un golpe del de rastas confirmándole que había oído mal.

_-Exacto-_

_La respuesta de Tom fue directo al estomago de Georg provocándole una nauseabunda sensación que disimulo lo mejor que pudo, tomo la cerveza de Tom el la necesitaba más para disfrazar lo acido que sentía la boca. -Cuando los conocimos ustedes andaban ya ….mmm…tu sabes en esos planes-_

_-Si Georg….. si-_

_-¿Bueno entonces según entendí es que Bill a pasado estos tres años tratando que vuelvan y tu lo has rechazado vamos bien?_

_-Georg por una mierda si-_ contesto el de rastas, un poco histérico con la preguntadera de su amigo, tal pareciera que no le había escuchado

_-Entonces tu miedo es que Bill ya haya llegado a su limite y que hayas dejado pasar tu ultima oportunidad para retomar su relación-_

_-exacto-_

_-……..Entonces …¿por que lo dejaste?-_

_-Ya te lo dije Georg no quería una relación con el en este relajo que todo fuera un circo-_

Georg carraspeo aclarándose la garganta en lo personal le parecía la razón mas ridícula para dejar a alguien_-Tom nuestra vida es un circo, con Bill o sin el a tu lado la gente no deja de fastidiarte un segundo-_

_-Lo se ...ahora… lo se y voy a arreglarlo, pero no se como Georg , Bill quedo muy mal cuando lo deje esta noche..._

_._

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Tom Kaulitz!... ven acá en este momento-_ fue el grito seco que se oyó en el primer piso. Simone estaba al pie de las gradas esperando que su gemelo revoltoso apareciera, la furia en su rostro era evidente...los gemelos aparecían en el anden listos a bajar.

_-Bill regresa a tu habitación-_ fue la orden de la madre de los Kaulitz

_-Mama es que…..-_fue el intento de protesta del pelinegro rápidamente interrumpido por su madre

_-Llame Tom…..así que Bill regresa a tu habitación-_

_-Esta bien…….ashh esta bien –_ se quejaba Bill, mientras le daba un golpecito a Tom para darle su apoyo sabia que cuando su madre estaba molesta los castigos iban a fluir sin compasión.

El mayor termino de bajar las gradas_-¿Qué hice ahora mama?-_

_-Siéntate tenemos que hablar, llamo tu abuelo-_

_-Entonces-_dijo Tom induciendo la plática, era muy ansioso como para esperar el sermón marca Simone.

_-Dijo que le pediste dinero extra-_

_-¡Ahhh!... eh… si-_

-_Tom, ¿ por que pediste dinero extra?-_

_-Por que…. voy a necesitarlo-_

_-Tom entiende, que nunca me a gustado que molesten a su abuelo por dinero me pones en vergüenzas-_

_-No mama lo que pas…._

_-¡Lo que pasa es que nada!, Tom Kaulitz… la próxima vez que pidas dinero extra al abuelo tendrás que trabajarlo, ofrécete a irle a pintar, o a podar su jardín haz algo para ganarlo Tom, además me tienes a mi y a Gordon si necesitas dinero ¿Por que no pedirlo a nosotros?_

_-No se-_dijo Tom ensimismándose, con lo cual indicaba a Simone que el no iba a seguir esa discusión

_-Dime ..¿por que?-_

_-No se mama……solo no lo se-_

_-¿Como que no sabes?, cuando quieras algo me tienes a mi, a veces pareciera que tu única familia fuera Bill-_

-_Exacto-_ dijo de forma fría el de rastas - _ Y aquí esta el dinero_ -dijo abriendo su billetera- _ya no lo quiero- _ dio la media vuelta y avanzo en paso decidido

_-¡Tom! ven acá no seas berrinchudo-_

_-No…….. mama ya no quiero hablar mas -_dijo subiendo a su habitación

Tom entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se tiro en su cama con los ojos cerrados tapándoselos con sus manos. Bill estaba sentado en su cama observándolo _- Tom...Tomy…¿ te ha ido mal?-_

_-¡No! Es que yo fui un grosero con mama nada mas -_

_-¿ te castigo?-_

_-¡No!...Bill ..no-_

_-Entonces por que estas así- _

_-Ya te lo dije, por que trate mal a mama-_

_-¿que le dijiste Tom?-_

_-Nada…… siempre toca ese botón de Bill…… y eso me enfurece_

_-¿Cuando menciona cosas de nosotros Tomy?-_

_-Si ya sabes como que si te quiero mas….. o cosas así-_

_-Lo se,……. ¿como explicas eso que hay entre nosotros? Simplemente no se puede-_

_-Lo se Billy, fui rudo pero….. No se como decirle que ….ya sabes… tu eres mi hermanito….te conozco desde antes de nacer- _dijo Tom tomando tímidamente la mano de su gemelo

_-Cuando a mi me lo dice….. yo me pregunto ¿como le explico?...Que eres lo primero que conozco y lo único que quiero conocer -_dijo Bill sonrojándose y tapándose la boca

Una sonrisa de alivio se asomo en el rostro de Tom-_¿por que te sonrojaste?_ -pregunto viendo a Bill mientras le tomaba el brazo con firmeza

_-Ehm …no se… ya deja -_ fue la respuesta del pelinegro tratando de soltarse de su gemelo

_- Por que te sonrojaste -_

_-No se.. cabron.. déjame_- dijo Bill soltando su brazo _- Mejor dime por que te regaño-_

_-Es un secreto-_ fue la respuesta del mayor sentándose en su cama y cruzándose de brazos

-_Y desde cuando hay secretos entre tu y yo-_pregunto el pelinegro molesto sentándose frente a su hermano

_-Ok……. ok te ibas a enterar pero no era el momento-_

_-¿Que paso Tom?, estas divagando mucho-_

_-Pedí dinero extra al abuelo-_

_-¿Para que querías dinero extra?-_

_-Par…para ... eh …mmm.. te iba a llevar al cine-_

-_Aww…¿Tom en serio?-_

_-Si……. pero ahora regrese el dinero por orgullo y pues ya no se como llevarte, no tengo suficiente dinero-_

_-¡Hey Tomy!... pero ¿ y si juntamos mi mesad...?_

_-¡No Bill!-_ interrumpió el mayor explicándose _- No era así mi plan, yo te quería llevar….. ya sabes yo invitarte a la película que quisieras, comprarte las golosinas que desearas y eso..._

_- ¿¡Ahhh?! –_ dijo Bill cortando a su hermano -_¿Como una cita?-_ se aventuro a adivinar el pelinegro con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

Tom sintió una bocanada de aire frio recorriéndole el cuerpo, Bill había sido tan directo _.- si como una cita -_dijo bajando la mirada…... un silencio se apodero de la habitación de los gemelos, una ausencia de ruido…. pero no de latidos desbocados, menos de comunicación los dos estaban sincronizando sus pensamientos ni siquiera iban a hablar de ello, sabían lo que querían tener y que se amaban mas que nada, mas que a nadie...la obscuridad de la noche que apenas entraba se les torno realmente mágica Bill se acomodo al lado de Tom en su cama y le tomo la mano, un suspiro profundo emitió el mayor sintiéndose por fin liberado después de casi un año de debatir sobre si dar un paso para declarar su amor, o no...

_-Tomy_ -fue el murmullo que rompió el silencio de la noche

_-Dime- _ dijo el mayor volteándose para ver mejor a su hermano

_-Yo no se besar-_

_-Lo se-_ dijo Tom acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermano

_-¿Y que vamos a hacer respecto a eso?_- pregunto el pelinegro

_-Mañana te voy a enseñar lo prometo-_

_-¿Por que mañana?_

_-Por que no tengo dinero para llevarte al cine ahora, pero vas a tener tu cita……. te lo prometo-_

_-Creo que podre esperar hasta entonces-_

-¿_Donde te recojo?-_ sonrió el de rastas bromeando

_-Mmm en la cama de enfrente jaja-_ rio el pelinegro siguiendo el juego

_-Oh pensé que podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche-_ contesto Tom con un lindo puchero de clara desilusión

_- Ja ja….¿sin un beso?...y ni siquiera una primera cita…..No señor no….. soy tan fácil-_ bromeo el pelinegro mientras se aferraba aun mas a la mano de su gemelo.

Bill realmente estaba desquiciado no había visto a Tom desde que se había despertado y para el momento eran ya las dos de la tarde, estaba apunto de soltarse en uno de sus monumentales berrinches cuando vio entrar a Tom sudando horrible lleno de tierra, iba a hablarle pero vio que su hermano había tratado de ignorarlo lo mejor que había podido... y comprendió que no era el momento para fastidiarlo, se dedico a terminarse de arreglar mientras oía que la ducha estaba a todo y él no podía evitar pensar en el agua recorriendo el cuerpo de su Tom...Su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos _- ¿Van a salir Bill?_

_-Si mama-_

_-Iba a preparar comida-_

_-Eh pues no se si vayamos a comer ante ..._-el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose les había cortado la platica, pero a Bill lo dejo sin palabras ya que su mente estaba concentrada observado como salía del baño, el delgado cuerpo de Tom exponiendo su torso y cubriendo con una toalla de la cintura para abajo, el pelinegro trato de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por continuar hablando _- eh eh mmm dice ma...mama...que -_

_-Hijo estas tartamudeando-_ interrumpió simone a Bill, y se dirigió a Tom- _preguntaba que si van a comer aquí-_

_-¡No mama gracias!-_ respondió el mayor pasando en medio de los dos directo habitación

Bill iba realmente hecho un manojo de nervios mientras caminaba junto a Tom, no habían cruzado palabra desde la noche anterior lo cual lo llenaba de incertidumbre y una mezcla de emociones lo tenia realmente ensimismado...Tom no se sentía diferente estaba realmente exhausto..._.¿que quieres comer? -_pregunto por fin a su hermano

_-Eeh…. Ahh…. no en real…_

Tom sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en su hermano, y eso para su ego era una recompensa por su arduo trabajo de la mañana...-_no te preocupes podemos ir a donde quieras-_

_-¡Quiero una hamburguesa!- _dijo impulsivamente el pelinegro, que en realidad no iba pensando en nada parecido a comida

_-Perfecto-_ dijo el mayor _-Cerca de donde iremos hay un Mcdonalds y así no se enfriara la comida_

Bill no comprendía, a donde iban cargando toda la comida que habían comprado, llegaron a un campo abierto y se internaron unos minutos en el bosque llegando a una casita .

_-Oye.. Tomy ve esa casa tan linda-_

-_Es ahí a donde vamos-_

_-¿como que ahí vamos? -_ dijo el pelinegro

-_Esta abandonada Bill no tengas miedo tengo todo bajo contro-_

_-¿Y como entraremos?-_

_-Tú solo ven conmigo-_

Bill siguió a Tom y entraron por una puerta que lucia realmente segura, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que su gemelo la abría con una facilidad increíble los clavos y tablas eran solo un engaña bobos para que no intentaran abrirla. Entraron y era realmente acogedora entraron a la primera de las únicas dos piezas la casa era muy pequeña pensaba Bill, pero para ser abandonada…._AHHHHH...Tomy -_grito Bill- _¿De aquí ibas hoy en la mañana?_

_-Si, es que estaba un poco sucio per….._

_-Aww eres de lo mas lindo cariño viniste a limpiar- _dijo Bill sintiendo una autentica alegría, su gemelo se había esforzado realmente por hacer todo perfecto

_-Que bueno….. que lo notaste-_ respondió el mayor sonrojándose, como de ahora en adelante no lo dejaría de hacer cada vez que Bill le diera "esa mirada"

_-¿Como no iba a notarlo?-_ giraba Bill sobre sus talones -_No hay casa abandonada tan limpia, tan acogedora con sabanas en el piso y ...y ¿que es eso?-_ dijo viendo una linda cajita con una moña

_-Un regalo para ti-_

_-Aww Tomy -_dijo Bill corriendo hacia la cajita_-¿puedo abrirlo ya_?

_-Claro, lamento que no sean chocolates me hubiera quedado sin para la comida -_ dijo Tom quedándose estancado al otro lado de la habitación-_espero te gusten- _dijo tímidamente

_-¡Tomy son gomitas de ositos!,…..eso no puede se mas perfecto que nada, sabes voy a comer eso toda mi vida -_dijo el pelinegro parándose y corriendo hacia su gemelo frenándose de una forma violenta frente a el.

_-¿Que paso?-_ pregunto Tom un poco asustado por la reacción de su hermano

_-No se…..es que… tengo miedo de ser muy… ya sabes empalagoso y luego que te aburras de mi-_

Tom sonrió, y por primera vez en su vida tomo las caderas de Bill y las jalo contra el, la respiración de Tom se torno nerviosa mientras Bill llevaba sus brazos hacia los hombros de su hermano, la 

expresión de los dos en el rostro era exacta, denotaban pura pasiòn... _–Tomy_ _necesito que sepas algo-_ dijo el pelinegro

_-¡habla!-_ ordeno Tom mientras iba directo a la barbilla de su gemelo y le asestaba un suave beso.

_-Necesitas saber que……que te amo-_ dijo tímidamente de una el pelinegro

Tom quedo congelado ante esas palabras, su corazón latía de una forma irracional - _Bill yo…yo te amo mas_ -dijo acercándose a la boca de su gemelo, mientras este hacia su rostro un poco para atrás y decía _-Tomy tengo miedo-_

-¡_Miedo!…..miedo ¿ de que?_-

_-….De no hacerlo bien, ya sabes eso besar, y que no te guste-_

_-¡No te hagas el chistoso Billy!... no hay nada en el mundo que hagas que pudiera no gustarme_ - dijo acercándose a escasos centímetros de los labios de su gemelo _- chupa un poco tus labios ordeno-,_ y Bill obedeció automáticamente.

Tom apretó mas a su gemelo contra su cuerpo mientras instruía _-Cierra los ojos y aprende, esto no es una técnica, solo debes seguir tus impulsos ok-_ dijo pasando su lengua por los labios del pelinegro a quien la respiración se le empezó a cortar _–solo disfrútalo amor –_fue lo ultimo que dijo Tom mientras se dirigía al labio superior de su gemelo, beso…..succionó y chupo ese labio con el deseo y ternura acumulada en años un suspiro de alivio le brotaba desde el centro de su ser mientras abrazaba mas fuerte el frágil cuerpo de su hermano...Bill con su labio inferior solo masajeaba el labio de abajo de Tom...mientras se apretaba mas a el, finalmente la lengua de Tom entro en la boca de su Bill y tallaba con ella los labios de su hermano ...-_deja -_interrumpía jadeante el pelinegro -_ deja te lo hago yo_ - decía mientras imitaba todos los movimientos que recordaba que su gemelo había hecho en su boca, segundos después solo obedecían sus instintos, los primeros besos del pelinegro no fueron para nada torpes, Tom tenía razón solo debía seguir su pasión y amor, y el tenía tanto para darle a su gemelo.

**Fin Flash Back**

El silencio pesado en el que Georg había sido obligado a entrar por tres cervezas mas lo hacia la mejor compañía del mundo para Tom, quien no tenia la menor intención de hablar mas del asunto sentía que todo se le había ido de las manos...

_-Tom...Tom-_ llamaba su atención Georg, quien podía imaginarse el peso de su amigo por haber hecho tremenda confesión. Tom le vio indicándole con ese gesto que siguiera hablando.

_-No te preocupes, no oí nada……. si quieres que finja que no se nada -_ tranquilizo Georg a su amigo

Tom soltó aire por la boca como cada vez que estaba realmente nervioso, una sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro del de rastas -_Gracias Georg no hubiera esperado nada menos de ti_- dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda.

El área donde estaban Georg y Tom en el "Red Bar" quedaba en el tercer piso del club y la administración del lugar era especialista en atender a los chicos, quienes iban frecuentemente cuando estaban en Hamburgo, con una llamada del staff de Tokio Hotel desocupaban el área en segundos, subían a un Bar Tender exclusivo para ellos ya que los chicos armaban de las mejores fiestas ahí...¿Pero que obtenía el bar a cambio?...¡nada según los Tokio Hotel!, pero en secreto la administración llamaban a los paparazzis y a la prensa ya que una nota de los Tokio Hotel de fiesta en el local, les garantizaba llenos totales en los siguientes meses, y esta noche no había sido la excepción los dos integrantes más fiesteros habían llegado solos lo cual podría explotar en una buena nota si ligaban con alguna chica que estuvieran en el local...desde esa área Tom y Georg observaba todo el local mientras nadie sabía que estaban ahí, por lo polarizado de los vidrios ...

_-Checa esa chava de ahí Georg -_llamo la atención Tom, señalando el Bar

_-Si ….si….¿ que con ella?-_

_-Ja ja es igual a ti Georg, te lo he dicho mil veces, ¡pareces una chica con el cabello tan lacio!-_ bromeo Tom consiguiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mientras daba un trago a su cerveza, ante Tom rostro de Georg se tornaba inexpresivo repentinamente, el castaño le señalaba la puerta principal, Tom vio en la dirección que le indicaba Georg.

_-¿¡Que mierdas?! -_ fue lo único que pudo decir el de rastas, mientras observaba a la puerta, venia entrando Dave y dos chicos mas de la seguridad de Tokio hotel,

_-¿Que mierdas….. que es lo que pasa? -_decía Tom de quien unos nervios inexplicables habían tomado control de su ser_- Saki ven por favor-_ llamo el de rastas

Saki llego hacia ellos mientras Georg lo interrogaba _-¿que pasa….. por que Dave esta aquí?-_

_-Vienen por ustedes –_ indico guardándose el radio, era evidente que acababan de hablar con el

_-¡Si quería que regresáramos!, ¿por que no llamaron?-_ dijo Tom a Saki

_-Dave debe estársela pasando mal para llegar aquí_ - dice Georg señalándolo_ -mira todas las chicas lo están parando de seguro lo reconocieron y le están preguntando por nosotros_ -inmediatamente y como que lo hubieran oído las miradas de la gente en otras aéreas a la discoteca se dirigía hacia el vidrio polarizado del Vip

_-Georg algo paso, algo tuvo que haber pasado_ - decía Tom desesperado

_-¿Por que dices eso?-_

_-Es obvio Georg , Dave nunca vendría por nosotros así con tan poco sigilo...a menos….. a menos –_ tartamudeaba Tom ya que la idea que le había cruzado por la cabeza le había dejado fuera de si

-_A menos que………. ¿Qué? –_ presionaba Georg para que el de rastas siguiera hablando

_-Mierda georg algo anda mal………..tiene que se con alguien del staff o con nuestras familias o con Gustav…..por_

_-Ahhh…..¿ por que dices eso?-_interrumpió ansiosamente el castaño

-Por que yo no siento nada malo con Bill, nuestra conexión me lo hubiera dejado saber, es Gustav Georg ………algo le paso a Gustav – dijo Tom poniéndose la sudadera, mientras corría a la puerta y decía _- Vamos encontrémoslo en el camino si no nunca llega_ –

Tom abría la puerta saliendo delante de ellos poniendo a Saki en un verdadero aprieto cuidar a dos Tokio Hotel en una discoteca llena no era precisamente la tarea mas fácil que se le hubieran encomendado…...bajaron entre la multitud, mas Tom no oía nada, los pies le pesaban y no miraba para en frete su mirada iba baja era una instrucción que le daban los de seguridad para que no establecieran contacto visual y poner a las fans mas histéricas, los gritos frenéticos de las chicas ni siquiera los oía ...cantidad de números de teléfono en papeles le ponían en sus manos, pero el a Georg no le iba de maravilla lo jaloneaban y Saki hacia lo mejor que podía para tenerlos a salvo a los dos, los otros de seguridad corrieron a ayudar a Saki para sacarlos y los ojos de Dave en el proceso se toparon con los de Tom, y Tom sintió odio a ese preciso instante de su vida…… Dave le había bajado los ojos a Tom, más el no comprendía….aun...

_-¿Que paso? ……..-_ preguntaba Georg una y otra vez….

_-Chicos guarden silencio, afuera esta lleno de prensa , instruyo Dave hablaremos en la camioneta, no volteen a ver a ningún lado y no pongan atención a nada que les griten correcto-_

Dave tomo de la mano a los dos chicos, _-¿¡Me estas tomando de la mano?!-_ índico Tom sin soltarse_…..-Si Tom lo estoy haciendo-_ le respondió su manager.

La seguridad de los chicos hizo una valla mientras subían a la camioneta...Georg paso primero, Tom sentía una extraña amargura en la boca y sus labios estaban secos, un temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y Tom lanzo un grito de dolor lastimero aun cuando subía….. se agarraba el pecho y caía desmayado del dolor en los brazos de Saki quien lo sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo y lo cargaba a la camioneta, lo recostó en un sillón mientras Georg le daba aire y ponían un poco de agua en sus labios.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que los habían sacado del bar, Dave pasaba una toalla con agua en el rostro de Tom y este abrió sus ojos.

_-¿Estas bien? -_ pregunto Dave

_- No ….no …. no se que paso-_contesto tartamudeando y trato se proseguir-_ solo me dolió_ -dijo reincorporándose tratando de hablar, pero la amargura regreso a su boca y su pecho no se calmaba con nada estaba agitado, estaba muy sudoroso... se agarro del asiento de enfrente para acomodarse mejor y obtuvo una visión del resto de la camioneta, sus ojos se toparon con los de Gustav, sentado frente a el con los ojos perdidos, el rubio se inclino y tomo la mano de Tom, mientras Georg hacia otro tanto.

_-Todo va a salir bien Tom… lo prometo –_sentenciaba Dave.


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Tompor favorllora!

**Narrador**

_-¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!-_es el grito ahogado de Tom que resuena por la camioneta_- ¡me están asustando por una mierda!-_ dice con su voz quebrándose, mientras trata de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo

-_ ¿Dónde esta Bill?_ -dice con ojos interrogantes fijándolos en Dave, mientras su manager cierra los ojos tomándolo de los hombros.

_-¿donde esta Gustav?...¿donde…. alguien hable...alguien hable por favor?-_ dice desesperado, a tiempo que se lleva las manos nuevamente al pecho ...

_-Tom ...Tom estas bien-pregunta Dave_

-¡_No por una mierda!, ¿como puedo estar bien si el no esta aquí?_- dice retorciéndose del dolor en el sillón, las fuerzas le abandonan y por mas que quiere impedirlo Dave y Georg le quitan la gorra y le sacan la sudadera...ante ellos las playeras están húmedas de sudor y el temblor en el cuerpo de Tom ahora se torna mas violento, su pecho agitado se ve atravez de las camisetas ajustadas por el sudor

_-Dame agua-_ ordena dave mientras recuesta la cabeza de Tom en su brazo y empieza a obligarlo a dar pequeños sorbos..

-_Solo ...solo estoy asustado...habla por favor Dave_- suplica Tom aferrándose al brazo de su manager, que para su desgracia nunca se a tornado tan protector- _¿Donde esta mi Billy?_

Dave toma la palabra a llegado el momento de decirle Tom_ -Esta en el hospital ..._

_-No….. no…¿ como eso no?...¿ como puedo pasar esto?...¡quiero verlo quiero verlo ahora mismo! -_ grita suplicante

_-¡Vamos para haya!…..pero no podrás verlo aun, los doctores no… nos dejan pasar-_ dice el manager tratando de contener el movimiento tembloroso de Tom, tomándolo fuerte de los brazos

-¿¡_Pero yo soy Tom?! ….. soy ..su Tomy….yo debo de poder verlo_, - los ojos perdidos del de rastas asustan a Dave, quien nunca se había imaginado toparse con Tom a punto de la locura-_ ¿sabes …sabes? –_Prosigue sin enfocar la vista aun_- ¿sabes por que me duele el pecho?... lo sabes_

El silencio sepulcral de la gente en la camioneta asusta mas a Tom quien apresura a explicarse - _Me duele por que latimos juntos su corazón y el mío laten juntos, por eso me duele …_

_-Tom estas muy alterado……._

_-¡Claro que lo estoy!..¿ como no estarlo...?.-_dice ahora en un tono de voz normal, enfocando sus ojos en Dave-._...mi otra mitad no esta bien, dime… ¿que le paso?..¿ que fue ahora?...el es tan débil…. Tan… tan frágil ¿ que le duele ahora...deberé darle de mi sangre? …..si es necesario déjenme a mi sin una gota por el, sabes esta muy delgado no come últimamente no come ...o acaso es por la garganta o….._

-_Tom...Tom cállate_ –ordena Dave- _Necesito decirte que paso pero, no puedo si estas tan alterado, tienes los ojos llenos de lagrimas deja de contenerte, yo se que estas asustad…._

-¡_No puedo!_- interrumpe Tom - _Es que… no puedo….cada vez que he llorado… él esta ahí. Si el no esta, ni siquiera puedo llorar………… no puedo llorar por mucho dolor que tenga dentro, vez mi corazón no late sin el de el_ – dice tomando la mano de Dave y colocándosela en el pecho- _Mis ojos no lloran sin el, ¡es por eso que necesito que lleguemos a ese puto hospital ya!_- grita perdiendo el control nuevamente-_Necesito me digas…¿que le paso?... de una buena vez_

_-Tom-_ es la voz de Gustav que provoca el silencio en toda la camioneta, al fin parece haber salido del sopor en el que había caído una hora antes, al salir del hospital- _Bill te escribió esta carta-_dice mientras se saca un sobre del bolsillo-_ Te voy a decir que paso, por que fui yo quien lo encontró_

_-¿! Encontró?¡ -_ es la frase que sueltan los labios de Tom, perdiendo sus ojos en las hojas dobladas que le entregaba su amigo

**FLASHBACK (3 horas antes en el hotel, retomemos la llamada de Bill a Tom antes de irse al bar)**

-_Tom ……por que sabes que no podemos estar separados…..por que si quisiera no es mas si pudieras no estuvieras aquí y si yo pudiera no estuviera aquí, así que llevamos casi 3 años de mutua tortura estamos juntos por que no podemos concebir la vida uno sin el otro..._

_-¡Bill déjalo ya!_ -sentencio Tom

-_Debes saber Tom que ya no tengo fue…._

_-¡Dije que lo dejes ya Bill!_ –grito colgando el teléfono.

...

**Bill (narrador)**

Un temblor asqueroso se apodera de mi cuerpo, la frase …….que damos siempre se repite en mi mente "_No podemos estar separados"__...--_acaso ….¿ya solo yo siento eso?...¿acaso soy tan idiota y no me he dado cuenta, que él ya no esta aquí para mi?.

Me dirijo a sus maletas a ordenarle por ultima vez sus gorras, siempre es lo mismo las lleva todas hechas un desastre…..quiero dejar de pensar….¿Acaso soy solo yo?... aferrado a un recuerdo..."_déjalo ya"_...son ocho letras que me sentencian a muerte..¿Como dejarlo?, si no se ni siquiera donde termina el y donde empiezo yo, tiene razón cuando dice que soy egoísta _como pude cambiar su amor por esto_...-grito por fin a la soledad, mientras mi furia me gana pateo uno de los malditos discos de oro que nos acaban de dar, ¿para que quiero eso colgado en una sala?,…. tal vez para volverme loco….. para sonreír ante premios , dinero …lo veo venir seria uno de los idiotas que salen a manejar solos y deja que las fans me reconozcan, se me tiren y me abracen para ver si así siento aunque sea una pizca de amor...

Voy por una cerveza mas, y escribo la carta que no quiero escribir, se que aun así le hare daño, por que lo único que quisiera es devolverle algo de lo que el ha sido para mi...nuestras voces, de niños aun resuenan en mi mente ...nuestros juegos

"_Billy hora de jugar a las escondidas_ -proponía sonriente, sabia lo que significaba era hora de nuestra sesión de besos después de la escuela...el corría y se escondía, yo salía a buscarlo y me interceptaba el paso, me metía con el a donde estuviera y me besaba...cinco minutos era mi turno..." ….¿Y _ahora?… ahora, no… no tengo nada-_ digo mientras mis cobardes lagrimas no dejan de rodar por mis mejillas.

Muchas de las lagrimas mojan la carta, esta mísera y estúpida carta, se que lo hare sufrir, pero es mejor así, por que yo no lo podre olvidar…… yo no puedo amar a nadie mas e inevitablemente me convertiré en una maldición de por vida para él, por que no tengo las fuerzas tampoco para dejarlo ... meto en un sobre y dentro dejo caer la ultima foto que nos tomamos en el aeropuerto justo antes del primer viaje como Tokio Hotel, cuando tenía la esperanza que el perdonara mi estúpida decisión.

Voy hacia su maleta y dejo encima su pasaporte es hora que se haga cargo de él mismo...saco el blister de pastillas y voy por otra cerveza...

**Gustav como narrador**

Un grito ahogado me saca de mis pensamiento _-¿que mierdas fue eso-_corro hacia la puerta... No es un grito...es un quejido...aclaro en mi mente, proviene del cuarto de los Kaulitz, llamo un par de veces pero oigo una revolución dentro cosas que se quiebran.

-_Toby …Toby_ -grito -_Tira esta puerta y que alguien llame a Dave inmediatamente – _ordeno con una sensación de angustia que empieza a llenarme los sentidos

El sonido de la puerta quebrándose, solo aumenta mi angustia, la luz esta tenue pero alumbra lo suficiente para que distinga a Bill tirado en el piso retorciéndose, sale un hilo de sangre de su boca, corro hacia el – _Bill… Bill-_grito tratando de hacer que reacción, la imagen que se aferra a mis brazos es espeluznante el rostro desfigurado de mi amigo, me trasmiten el dolor que siente, esta sudoroso, pálido…reviso su cuerpo por alguna herida….

-_Gustav –_ es el susurro que sale de sus labios casi inaudible, me acerco para oírle mejor –_Gustav … me arrepentí tarde, pero dile… que lo sentí…. que la conexión nunca estuvo mas fuerte que hoy, dile que sentí….. que volvería a mi pero ya era muy tarde… tome esto dice abriendo su mano y dándome unas pastillas, leí que moriría con 14 y tome 8 ...Gustav no me dejes morir_-dice con lagrimas en los ojos y clavando sus uñas por dolor o tal vez por desesperación en mis brazos-_ No dejen que me muera, no sin ver a Tom…. no sin decirle que lo siento…. no sin decirle que lo amo...dale eso a Tom dáselo por favor -_dice entregándome un sobre...mientras se desvanece

Toby toma a Bill entre sus brazos y corremos hacia la camioneta...y yo por fin puedo llorar, todo esta confuso, la emergencia se nos hace gigante yo solo camino detrás de Dave con 

alguien de seguridad de cerca. Esto parece una muy mala película me repito dentro, saco las hojas para Tom y las doblo, mientras trato de aclarar lo que Bill me dijo. Dave corre de un lado a otro y yo hago lo que mejor sé…aislarme tengo el rostro real de la muerte frente a mí, Bill se estaba yendo frente a mis ojos …… lo se.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (narrador)**

_-Suicidio…..¿Bill decidió matarnos?-_ fue la voz rasposa de Tom, quien finalmente se recostó en la camioneta en posición fetal…..

_-Tom, ¿acaso no me oíste….?-_dijo Gustav buscando la mano de Tom, siendo rechazado inmediatamente por el de rastas

_-¡No! …solo no me toques –_ fue la respuesta de Tom

Todos en la camioneta tragaban en seco, esto no era fácil no como banda…. no como amigos, sabían que Tom se iba a poner mal pero todo sería mas fácil…si tan solo llorara y sacara su furia y dolor.

_-¡Tom, quiero que te sientes y me pongas atención! –_ fue casi la orden de Gustav con una voz realmente alterada, mientras sostenía el brazo de su amigo obligando a obedecerlo. _– ¡¿Que me veas a los ojos dije?!-_

Georg quiere intervenir pero su manager le indica que no con un movimiento de mano, sabe que Gustav tiene algo que decirle a Tom.

_-Sea… como sea, debes entender claro lo que dijo Bill…¿entendido?- _decía Gustav lentamente_-¿Entendido Tom?- _dijo agitándolo suavemente

_-Si , si-_ asintió el de rastas quien no podía quitar los ojos de Gustav quien lo sostenía firmemente de los hombros para tener su atención.

_-Dijo exactamente, que se arrepintió Tom, dejo de tomar las pastillas cuando sintió su conexión fuerte, y dijo que tu regresarías a él…¿¡.y Tom?! El suplico no morir sin decirte que te ama-_

El rostro de Tom cambio inmediatamente, Bill había dicho que lo amaba…..todo podía pasar ahora, debía estar fuerte para el….cuando llegara a ese hospital lo iba a besar con las ansias de los tres años que había estado sin hacerlo, era la promesa que Tom se hacia interiormente.

_-Yo… voy a manejarlo bien…lo prometo, solo quiero verlo -_ dijo el de rastas sacando fuerzas de las palabras que Gustav le había dicho que su hermano había repetido para èl

_-Tom debes entender que…. tu hermano no esta consiente y es difícil que nos dejen verlo…por lo menos esta noche_- intervino el manager

_-¿¡Esta noche?!... ¿esta noche no voy a verlo?, aunque este dormido…¿ no puedo?..no puedo aunque sea solo verlo dormir_ – preguntaba Tom ansiosamente, tratando de controlar nuevamente el temblor que una vez mas quería apoderarse de el.

-¡_No!... Tom…Bill esta en el intensivo, no dejan que entre nadie-_

_-¡Vez Georg! – _dijo Tom buscando alguien que entendiera – T_enia miedo de no poder solucionarlo y ahora nada depende de mi…………._


	5. 5 Tom aun no llora

**NARRADOR**

No era el momento de perder el control era el mantra que se repetía Tom a cada segundo,respiraba profundamente y cada respiro sentía un dolor mas fuerte en el pecho nadie iba a creerle, se atormentaba -Como explicarles, nadie le creería- pensaba, si tan solo alguien entendiera que el corazón de ellos latían juntos y el sentía como a cada segundo Bill lo abandonaba, el camino al hospital se le hacia eterno el silencio en la camioneta era desolador, -¿Cómo podía sentirse tan solo?- se preguntaba segundo a segundo, era fácil la respuesta que trataba de alejar de su mente, Bill no estaba y todo había sido su maldita culpa se reprochaba una y otra vez.

_-¿Qué sabe la prensa? -_ fue la pregunta que soltó al aire

_-No mucho, solo hay un par de fotos de Toby subiéndolo a la camioneta- _respondió automáticamente su manager.

_-Pásame agua por favor y mi sudadera-_ ordeno. La expresión de su rostro era de dolor sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sin embargo ninguna salía, todos esperaban el momento en que por fin se desahogara.

Tom se arreglo las rastas lo mejor que pudo, no iba a pedirle ayuda a nadie-No Señor- se decía internamente solo el puede tocarme y si tengo que renunciar al contacto humano hasta que el regrese lo hare. De pronto una imagen le punzo aun mas fuerte, el bolso de Bill estaba en la camioneta tirado justo al lado de Dave. Se estiro para recogerla -¿_Por qué, esta su bolso aquí?-_ pregunto

_-Lo dejo hoy después de la entrevista -_contesto Dave inmediatamente

_-¿Desde cuando eres desordenado Bill Kaulitz?_ - dijo mientras la alcanzaba y metía la carta que Bill le había escrito dentro. Se aferraba al bolso que le había cargado mil veces y ahora no le parecían suficientes. Una mirada intercambiaron Gustav y Georg, acaso Tom estaba perdiendo el control.

_-Oigan_- llamo la atención de todos los presentes

_-Tokio Hotel es el sueño de Bill, el ama esto y no me perdonaría que se arruinara. Por favor bajemos de la camioneta serenos, dentro del hospital es otra cosa pero no les demos gusto a los medios amarillistas, nadie diga nada y en todo caso si tenemos que dar declaraciones lo haremos después con una rueda de prensa bien organizada_ - La entereza de Tom dejaba fríos a todos, parecía Bill cuando daba instrucciones de algo, eran tan iguales pensaba Dave _-Tom- _llamo la atención el manager, a lo que el de restas lo volteo a ver.

_-Estas consienten que no… nos dejaran entrar a verlo-_

_-Sí, entendí perfectamente ese punto-_contesto viendo por la ventana, no quería ver a nadie.

_-Y sabes que no podemos dar declaraciones de algo que no sabemos-_

_-¿Que insinúas Dave? – _fue la reacción de Tom, visiblemente molesto y afectado, quien se creía para dudar que Bill iba a estar bien, el TENIA que estarlo- _Yo se que va a estar bien, y si no __lo estuviera…. las declaraciones las tendrías que dar tu por que si a él le pasa algo me pasa a mi, si Bill no sale de ahí yo tampoco._

_-Comprendo que no te quieras despegar de tu hermano un segundo, por lo que estamos coordinando que la habitación del lado en el hospital la puedas ocupar tú-_

_-No me refería a eso pero gracias Dave_- Claro ¿Quién iba a comprenderlo?, hasta una simple respuesta había que explicarle a la gente, mientras con su gemelo las palabras siempre sobraban.

_-Entonces pasaremos al hotel por tus cosas- _

_-Esta bien -_dijo resignado sabia que una vez entrara a ese hospital no saldría sin Bill.

_-Eso no seria prudente -_ dijo Gustav inmediatamente - _La habitación quedo hecha un desastre_

_-Tienes razón, llamare para que alguien del staff saque tus maletas- _decía el manager marcando inmediatamente en el teléfono.

_-No, quiero entrar quiero ver esa habitación justo como el la dejo_ - fue la orden tajante de Tom.

_-Vamos Tom eso te hará mas daño- _Intervino Gustav

_-No creo que algo ahora me haga mas daño- _La camioneta se paro frente al lobby, habían fans y periodistas custodiando las puertas de acceso...-_MIERDA_- mascullo Tom - ¿_Es que acaso tienen radar? _

_-Baja solo tú, de lo contrario tardaremos mas- _dijo Dave –_Saki llévalo_

_-Cuando usted diga_- fue la voz de Saki antes de bajarse y custodiar la puerta de la camioneta donde saldría el de rastas. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Tom cerro los ojos instintivamente- _esto es demasiado_ – murmullo saki lo tomo del brazo y los miles de gritos y el llanto de las fans era realmente abrumador, ¿Por qué lloraban?..Se preguntaba en un instante, ¿Como una fan podía amar tanto a su Bill?, si no lo conocían, se preguntaba en una milésima de segundo y como el que lo amaba tanto no podía llorar. La prensa demandaba atención y gritaba preguntas, el solo deseaba no oír, no entender pero no le fue posible

_-Tom ..¿Cómo esta tu hermano?, ¿Es algo grave?, ¿Se recuperara? ¿Que es lo que paso?-_

Cada paso le costaba mas darlo y en su mente solo quería que alguien le respondiera lo mismo que a él le gritaban en ese momento, aunque a la ultima pregunta el sabia la respuesta...él había herido a su gemelo ...lo había herido de muerte dejándolo indefenso ante algo mas grande que los dos…

Tom volteo hacia donde los gritos provenían, el morbo de los reporteros era cada vez mas grande, cada vez hería mas y en un instante cientos de titulares de noticia le golpeaban (si es gay, como con cuantas te acuestas, Georg es drogadicto, Gustav es el relleno de la banda Tom es incapaz de enamorarse, Bill sufre un desorden alimenticio) y su rostro tenso no los engaño pero hizo lo que Bill le había enseñado "Sonríe Tom no importa que, no importa cuanto duela nunca le des el gusto a nadie de verte mal, solo yo puedo comprenderte" y decidió obedecer su recuerdo soltó la sonrisa mas hipócrita que pudo y dijo -_Gracias por su preocupación, Bill esta recuperándose. ¿Si es grave? Ja ja ….vamos si fuera grave ¿Estaría yo aquí?, Ahora por favor, esperen una conferencia de prensa para que los atendamos como se merecen y gracias a todos por estar aqu_í - giro sobre sus talones ante los ojos sorprendidos de la gente. Y siguió directo al lobby cuando cayo en cuenta que de su hombro venia colgado el bolso de Bill, se sonrió había encontrado como sentirlo cerca siquiera.

El elevador se le hacia gigante y el trayecto de los 5 pisos eterno. Llego a la puerta de la habitación estaba forzada, un escalofrió violento le golpeo sabia que habían detalles que no quería saber. Empujo la puerta de la habitación y prendió la luz -_Espera aquí por favor_- dijo a Saki entrando solo.

La atmosfera dentro estaba pesada y lúgubre, aun se sentía la tristeza de Bill en la habitación podía sentirlo, se incó ante el mueble de la sala ahí estaba su i-pod lo tomo luego vería que estaba oyendo, si quería seguir viviendo se repetía tenia que sentirse conectado con él de la forma que fuera, un nuevo punzón al corazón lo hizo llevarse la mano al pecho y un sudor frio le invadió nuevamente, estaba aterrado pero _"uno de nosotros debe permanecer fuerte cuando el otro este débil" l_e dijo Bill hace mas de cuatro años atrás cuando su noviazgo estaba en lo mejor se limpio lo mejor que pudo la frente sudorosa y respiro nuevamente.

Como seguir conectado, se repetía una y otra vez ...corrió hacia el bolso de su hermano y busco la llave de la única maleta a la que ni aun siendo Tom Kaulitz, no tenia acceso-_perdón de veras necesito hacer esto-_ se disculpo, busco la pequeña maleta y ahí estaba el tesoro que le inyectaría algo de la vida de su hermano "el cuaderno" lo tomo y lo metió en el bolso de Bill volvió a ponerle llave.

Ahora iba hacia su maleta sobre ella estaba su pasaporte y sus papeles_-¡¿En realidad me ibas a dejar Billy?!_- dijo en voz alta con el corazón palpitándole desesperadamente, no importaba cuan grande fuera la pelea Bill siempre llevaba los documentos de Tom, sabia que este era un desastre para sus documentos si se los había dejado era por que dejarlo era un hecho.

Tomo su back pack y empezó a meter algo de ropa no mucho si no sospecharían se repitió,dejo lista mas mudas, luego enviaría a alguien del staff por ella...fue a su maleta amarilla a buscar unas gorras y fue ahí donde el punzón en el corazón lo llevo a sentarse-_Oh por dios, Bill no me dejes ahora, no ahora-_ suplico viendo sus gorras ordenadas justo como Bill lo hacia de cuando en cuando, el me ama tanto como yo a el, se dijo una y otra vez pidiendo fuerzas, -¿C_omo se supone que voy a tener fuerzas de donde las voy a sacar?-_ dijo rindiéndose y tirándose en la cama donde solo unas horas atrás Bill le suplicaba que regresara a el, se acostó y se abrazo de la misma almohada que Bill, cerro los ojos quería descargar su dolor. Como enfrentar al mundo en este momento sin la mano que siempre se aferraba a el...que equivocado estaba Bill si pensaba que el se apoyaba en Tom. Para Tom toda su fuerza venia de Bill, de ver de reojo sus sonrisas en los escenarios...de esa complicidad cuando en las entrevistas hablaban de su "conexión" …del secreto que solo ellos sabían...

Vio a la mesa de noche y ……..sintió vomitar del miedo del dolor, ahí estaba el anillo, ese anillo que años atrás Tom le había regalado prometiéndole siempre estar juntos. Se estiro y lo puso en sus dedos se miraba terriblemente mal en sus manos descuidadas pensaba, pero -_lo necesito- _dijo besando la piedra negra.

Golpes en la puerta lo obligan a reincorporarse-_Adelante-_ grita parándose de la cama tratando de serenarse.

_-Tom- _era Saki

_-Dime-_

_-Llamaron del hospital el equipo medico quiere hablar contigo y Dave-_

Una punzada en el pecho nuevamente lo obliga a sostenerse contra la pared, tomo el backpack y se lo entrego a Saki, y el llevo consigo el bolso de Bill.

Setenta y cinco pasos exactos conto Tom desde que cerro la puerta hasta el elevador, debía serenarse para enfrentarse a las cámaras nuevamente -¡Ay Tom! Es fácil -sonó en su cabeza la voz de su gemelo-Yo pienso en cosas tontas no en los periodistas ni en las fans, cuando voy firmando y hay mucha gente, y siento que van a perder el control voy contando los pasos hacia la camioneta

_-Ahí viene-_anuncio Gustav viendo aparecer a Saki custodiando a Tom, subió a la camioneta y se dirigió al ultimo lugar donde siempre viajaba con Bill coloco el bolso de su hermano junto a él y se dedico a verse el anillo colocado en su dedo anular. Su pecho latia violentamente y sus ojos suplicaban deshacerse de tanto dolor de una buena vez…pero no podía.

**Flash back**

-_Bill serias tan amable de por una mierda apurarte de una buena vez, hay un staff esperándonos-_ decía Tom mientras se sentaba frente al espejo donde se arreglaba su gemelo.

_-No Tom, no puedo apurarme lucir así lleva su tiempo-_

_-Bill podrías salir en pijamas que igual gritan y se vuelven locas al verte-_ dijo evitando verlo, por que el igual se volvía loco por esa dulce imagen que tenia enfrente, que sabia la gente de lo lindo que era Bill, si nadie lo conocía como el pensaba sacudiendo su cabeza odiándose por todavía pensar en el.

_-De una buena vez entiende que no me arreglo para ellas-_dijo terminando su alisado perfecto.

_-No otra vez por favor- _casi suplico tratando de evitar "esa conversación"

_-Si Tom Kaulitz te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, él único que me interesa gustarle es a ti-_dijo volteándose peligrosamente hacia el de rastas

_-Pues vas perdido tonto -_

_-No lo creo cada vez que te canto te babeas Tom así que no estoy perdido- _dijo Bill triunfalmente, mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de su gemelo y depositaba un suave beso.

_-Bill…¿Cuándo te rendirás?-_ dijo cerrando los ojos deseando alargar la milésima de segundo en que sintió su colonia tan cerca, y que internamente lucho para no tomarlo en sus brazos.

_-El día que tú te rindas -_

_-Yo ya me rendí-_ dijo el mayor alejándose de su gemelo.

_-Tom, cualquier cosa puedes hacer, cualquier cosa menos mentirme, puedes engañar al mundo incluso a ti, pero todavía me amas Tom Kaulitz y no voy a desistir...no me rendiré hasta el día que deje de sentir en mi pecho cuanto me amas-_

_-Ya no quiero hablar-_ anuncio buscando su i-pod para aislarse un segundo.

_-Claro que no quieres si eres un cobarde-_

_-Bill cállate de una buena vez-_

_-Si lo que quieres es tu i-pod esta en mi bolso-_dijo mientras lo revolvía de un lado a otro cuando grito _-Ahh Tom, Tom ….Tomy mierda mis joyas_

_-¿Q__ué pasa con ellas?- _

_-No están mierda las deje en el hotel-_ la desesperación de Bill era evidente.

_-Bill sale sin ellas y punto-_

_-no puedo salir sin mi anillo-_

_-Bill es solo un anillo- _reprimió el mayor

_-No Tom no es solo un anillo, es el anillo que tú me compraste –_dijo a punto de lagrimas sobando su dedo

_-Fue una baratija_-dijo Tom burlándose

_-¡No fue una baratija!-_grito el pelinegro molesto -_Fue un anillo de amor, y ya te lo dije búrlate de cualquier cosa Tom pero nunca …nunca de lo que tuvimos… te lo exijo –_demando Bill mientras salía de camerino.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sintió una mirada fija en el . Era Dave y con sus ojos le indico que le prestaba atención

_-Llegando el equipo de médicos quiere hablar con nosotros-_

_-Entiendo-_fue la respuesta de Tom quien pensaba como controlarse camino al hospital -¿_Por que diablos querrán hablar con nosotros? _-soltó por fin impaciente después de jurarse mil 

veces mentalmente no perder el control-¿_acaso despertó?-_se aventuro a preguntar, odiando el segundo en el que lo hizo no quería recibir esa repuesta …

_-No, Tom no despertó es de eso que quieren hablarnos-_


	6. 6 Tom no puede llorar

**NARRADOR**

_-Puedes llamar y decir que estamos cerca, no quiero que nos hagan esperar –_ pidió Tom a su manager. Mientras fingía lo mejor que podía estar en control de si mismo, abrió el bolso de su hermano y saco sus gafas. Su mirada se cruzo con la carta que "él" le había escrito, no iba a leerla - _No lo hare -_repitió en voz alta.

**FLASHBACK**

La imagen de Bill cantando frente a él, lo estaba atormentando cada segundo más-_Podrías dejar esa payasada un segundo Bill estoy tratando de_ …..-

_-De ignorarme – _interrumpió el pelinegro complementando la frase de su gemelo.

_-Estoy escribiendo una puta canción-_

_-Ja- ja y JA TOM- _decía el pelinegro balanceando coquetamente sus caderas al ritmo de cada _ja _que pronunciaba. _-El proceso creativo en Tokio hotel lo llevo yo-_

_-Ya vas de pesado-_

_-No Tom, solo que para escribir se necesita amor puro o dolor puro, no un berrinche eterno_

_-Ya vas a empezar con el temita lo se- _dijo el de rastas parándose avanzando al extremo opuesto de la habitación tratando de evitar esa mirada penetrante de su gemelo, a veces juraría que Bill leía sus ojos -_ Y que si no quiero escribir de amor_

_-Lo siento Tom Kaulitz yo te conozco mejor que nadie y esa cantaleta a otro, tu vida siempre se ha movido por amor, tu funcionas por amor, dime cuandotú podar un césped…NUNCA pero por amor lo hiciste….cuando limpiar siquiera tu habitación NUNCA pero por amor limpiaste una cabaña, y ahora no me vengas que vas a escribir algo que no sea amor….de amor hacia... _

_-No lo digas…-_grito Tom, volteándose violentamente

_-Amor a…_

_-No lo digas Bill por favor -_dijo cerrando los ojos

_-Sabes amor a quien...Pero no soportas oírlo, por tu maldito orgullo_

_-Bill_ -dijo tomando las manos de su gemelo impulsivamente –¡¿_Solo no_ _lo digas?!_

_-Desde los diez años tú y yo nos amamos, eso hizo que viviéramos día a día, que llegáramos a donde estábamos, que soportáramos la escuela, que disfrutáramos las noches abrazados … y ahora solo te has dedicado a reprimirte, si Tom oíste bien reprimirte… por que no has dejado de amarme_

_-¿Por que estas tan seguro?-_dijo girando nuevamente en dirección opuesta sabía que no podría mentirle de frente….no hoy

_-Tom, tú tristeza grita hacia mi_

_-No seas tonto-_

_-Tú no seas tonto, acéptalo Tom sabes que la conexión no es solo por ser gemelos, es por ser gemelos que se aman y que tuvier…_

_-Bill, hare lo que sea si te callas y dejas el tema por favor_

_-Ok vas a dejar que termine de cantarte la canción_

_-Odio placebo_

_-No seas ridículo_

_-Son unos putos deprimidos, no escuches esa música por eso te mantienes con la cara estirada todo el día…_

_-No están deprimidos, son una pareja que se ama, de ahí hacen las mejores canciones de amor, solo del mismo amor Tom por eso nunca podrás escribir una canción mientras me sigas guardando rencor…._

_-No quiero hablar ni de ti ni de mí, ni de novios, ni parejas, ni nada de esas mierdas. –_dijo tomando su guitarra -_ Y , podrías ser tan amable de no joderme la vida vamos a tocar ante 6,000 personas quiero relajarme no ponerme histérico_

_-Solo dame 5 minutos Tomy- _dijo el pelinegro aferrándose al brazo de Tom.

_-Mierda Bill no. No quiero……..suéltame por favor –_dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, pedía secretamente paciencia

Bill lo soltó y en tono amenazante dijo_-Entonces hablare del tema hasta que me harte y ya lo sabes, en el escenario te acosare y te diré cuanto te amo mil veces cuando pase tras de ti, cada vez que apague el micrófono y si te equivocas 6,000 personas pensaran que no te preparaste para tocar ¡así que! ...tu decisión_

_- No trates de manipularme Bill……dije que no -_ grito Tom

_-Hey . .hey vamos calmando los grito_s – pidio Georg entrando al camerino _-Una hora señores, listos para ponerse nerviosos -_anuncio mientras se sentaba con su bajo en medio de los gemelos tratando de disipar la hostilidad en el ambiente.

_-Hoy si estoy histérico_ – dijo Tom al castaño – _Son_ _6,000 mil personas Georg no puedo meter la pata_

_-¡La meterás y echarás todo a perder!_ -anuncio Bill, sin inmutarse viendo sus perfectas uñas y subiendo la ceja.

-_Gracias por el apoyo hermanito -_

_-Cuando quieras_ -fue la risa burlona del pelinegro viéndolo retadoramente

_-Estúpido- _grito Tom sosteniéndole la mirada

_-Vamos Tom no es nada, relájate _–se metía impulsivamente Georg, odiaba peleas antes de los conciertos, cualquier cosa soportaba menos mala vibra antes de salir a un escenario

_-Sabes que lo tiene así Georg – _decía Bill sonriendo - E_sta enojado conmigo por que estábamos ..._

_-¿¡estaban?!_

_-Estábamos..._

_-Ya déjalo…. no fastidies-_ dijo Tom parándose hacia su gemelo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba de vuelta hacia el bus aparcado enfrente...los gritos de algunas fans se oían a lo lejos al verlos pasar

_-Abre por favor_ -dijo al chofer – _Necesitamos hablar con un poco de privacidad y ahí no se puede necesitamos..._ –

_-10 minutos_ –se adelanto Bill

_-No pediste cinco, y cinco minutos es lo que tendrás Bill Kaulitz_

_-Está bien- _Entraron al autobús y cerraron la puerta

Bill hizo que Tom se sentara y el se sentó detrás de él

_-Como vas a cantar así –_ decía Tom asustado por el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos

_-No te metas con mis cinco minutos- A_lcanzo el control, mientras el cuerpo de Tom se tenso inmediatamente, sentía a su gemelo tan cerca de sus cuerpo, pero en parte le daba consuelo no estar de frente si no le hubiera sido imposible no besarlo

_-Odio a placebo lo sabes –_ dijo Tom bajando el rostro no quería contacto visual iba evadir lo mas posible cualquier cercanía.

_-No seas tonto Tomy –_dijo con una amarga sonrisa -¿_Cómo iba a dedicarte una canción de un grupo? , Sí tenemos nuestras propias canciones, yo te las he escrito, tu lo sabes y por mucho que finjas que no, yo te escribo a ti y canto para ti …,_ -un sonido conocido envolvió el autobús……...Bill apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de su hermano, no cantaba …Tom podía sentirlo Bill estaba llorando …mientras tanto esa canción lo golpeaba mas a cada segundo, la voz de su hermano claramente descompuesta empezó a cantarle _**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**_** ………**

"_Mis ojos me miran con cansancio_

_Sin ningún tipo de confort_

_Ya no me puedo enfrentar a mi mismo_

_Estoy dispuesto_

_Todo siempre es verdad_

_No me encuentro en mi interior_

_Todo se ha ido como un engaño_

_Viendo como me esfumo cada vez más _

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_No quiero estar como_

_Por fuera de las puertas del cielo_

_Y tu nota de despedida en la pared_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_He olvidado quien soy y lo que todavía es importante_

_Eso es todo en el lugar en el que estés_

_Sin ti en la noche no encuentro nada dentro de mi_

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Viendo como me esfumo cada vez más_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_No quiero ser igual_

_Por fuera de las puertas del cielo_

_Y tu nota de despedida en la pared_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_Me desintegro lentamente_

_No sigas reteniéndome_

_No te puedo sacar de mí otra vez_

_No importa donde estés, ven y rescátame"_

Termino la canción y Bill no quitaba la cabeza en la espalda de su gemelo, se limpio lo mejor que pudo las lagrimas y se aventuro a decir _-Dime que no sentiste nada Tom-_

_-No sentí nada – _dijo tragando en seco mintiendo lo mejor que pudo, alejándose de su gemelo.

Una carcajada lastimera de Bill rompió el silencio en el que había quedado el autobús _-Eres un pésimo mentiroso Tom... te veo en el escenario y no te preocupes hoy no te molesto en el concierto...te lo prometí… -_decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_-Has lo que quieras-_ respondió Tom con la voz quebrada

_-Si ni puedes sostener tu mentira, menos tu petición en el fondo sabes que quieres que me acerque a ti_-dijo Bill con amargura en su voz mientras bajaba de la camioneta

Cinco minutos después Tom entraba al camerino, Gustav lo veía realmente molesto.

_-¿Que te pasa?- _dijo molesto el de rastas

_-¿Por que hiciste llorar a Bill?-_

_-Por que así de malo soy yo, me encanta que él llore es mi nuevo hobbie _– respondió irónicamente ocultando su rostro, odiaba hacer llorar a Bill_ –Vamos Gustav no seas idiota, él llora por que llora por todo no le hice nada._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tom iba con los ojos cerrados ese recuerdo le había recordado una vez mas de las veces que había herido a la única persona en el mundo que en realidad amaba, se quito el ipod y maldiciendo lo guardo de nuevo en el bolso.

La camioneta entro al aparcamiento del personal del hospital con lo cual les habían garantizado al menos un poco de privacidad. Tom vio su reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana de la madrugada mas larga de su vida …o quizás de la ultima madrugada que se permitiría vivir, si algo le pasaba a Bill.

_-¿Estas listo?-_ fue la pregunta de Dave al abrir la puerta de la camioneta. Asintió con el rostro no tenia ganas de hablar, sabia que su voz se quebraría en cualquier minuto.

Bajo de la camioneta y apoyo su espalda a la camioneta mientras esperaba a que Dave los guiara, sentía una sed profunda y los labios secos, había sudado mucho y estaba deshidratado, se llevo la mano al pecho y un quejido salió de su boca, había tratado de ahogar su dolor lo mejor posible pero todos voltearon a ver su pálido rostro – ¿_Tom, estás bien?_ – fue la pregunta de Dave tratando de sostenerlo, este se zafó violentamente de su manager, su fingido control lo había abandonado minutos atrás…. Ya nada importa… solo verlo ...solo tocarlo…ese era el grito impaciente de su ser, mientras sellaba sus labios y pensaba cada gesto, trataba de no enfocarse en ese dolor mortal que lo invadía … el viento de la madrugada fría le golpeaba el rostro casi dolorosamente, se obligo a respirar profundas bocanadas de aire tratando de sentir alivio, no podía respirar y el dolor en el pecho que minutos atrás se había instalado permanentemente en él solo se volvía mas fuerte. No puedo perder el control se decía una y otra vez. Y antes de ser consiente de sí mismo, giro violentamente hacia el hospital e instintivamente corrió hacia el pasillo de entrada, no necesitaba que nadie lo guiara su corazón lo llevaba hacia él, no necesitaba nada mas que su corazón que latía desbocadamente guiándolo hacia su hermano, se topo con un periodista que había logrado entrar pero no pudo ni siquiera disminuir la velocidad lo tiro a su paso…… Georg y Gustav corrían tras el, dos pisos arriba un grito inaudible para los demás lo hizo pararse…

-¡¿_Mierda oyeron?!_ -grito volteando a ver a Gustav y Georg - ¡_Bill grito!_

_-No Tom, lo imaginaste Bill no…._

_-Es la conexión_ –dijo mientras se obligaba a respirar profundo y siguió corriendo dos pisos más, pronto paro y se vio ante una puerta, cayo de rodillas ante la misma _-Lo se estas ahí detrás…no me dejes por favor-_ murmuro mientras puso su cabeza contra la puerta, cerro sus ojos y sus manos estaban apretándose las playeras con una desesperación indescifrable.

Gustav recordó el rostro de Bill desmayándose en sus brazos era justo la expresión de dolor de Tom en ese momento, este movía su rostro en una negación violenta, una sudoración fría le recorría la espalda y el temblor de su cuerpo lo hamaqueaba violentamente, Gustav y Georg lo abrazaron entre los dos sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer ni decir, Tom estaba mas solo que nunca y ellos lo compendian.

_-Vamos Tom hay que pararse –_ dijo Gustav tratando de levantarlo, odiaba el morbo de algún imprudente que con alguna cámara los estuviera vigilando. No quería que vieran a su amigo mal ….. se paro estratégicamente para que no vieran el rostro de Tom al levantarse, pero el rostro de su amigo estaba seco sus ojos no lo dejaban llorar, el dolor que sentía era obvio, su rostro estaba desfigurado del dolor.

El miedo se apodero de Tom cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un hombre de edad madura, el rostro del Dr. Rosteau palideció ligeramente al ver el rostro del joven era el rostro exacto del paciente que acababa de sacar cuidados intensivos, avanzo hacia el muchacho.

_-Tom Kaulitz cierto-_

_-Si, si_ - repetía ansiosamente mientras Dave llegaba a su lado tomándolo de los hombros por detrás.

_-Soy el doctor Rosteau síganme por favor_ - indico el medico. -_Necesitamos armar el caso lo antes posible así que sus compañeros de banda y usted son lo mas cercano para eso en este momento_

_-¡¿Puedo verlo ya?!-_ fue la pregunta que por fin surgió de los labios de Tom

_-No Mr. Kaulitz no es posible, primero hablaremos y mas tarde por la mañana seguramente lo vera_

_-No yo quiero verlo ahora-_ demando Tom parándose frente a Rosteau

_-Mr. Kaulitz me par …_

_-¡Por favor, necesito verlo ahora!_ – suplico lastimeramente

_-En realidad quisiera prepararlo para que lo vea-_

El rostro de Tom ahora se tornaba realmente violento y su rostro enrojecido, dio unos pasos hacia el doctor mientras decía _-¡No hay nada que me prepare para ver a mi hermano tendido en una cama! __Ahora quiero que me lleve a verlo-_

_-Llévalo-_ fue la voz de alguien mas llegando hacia ellos _– Estoy seguro que incluso podría ayudar-_

_-Mr. Kaulitz todavía no tiene conocimiento de la situ_

_-Vamos Rosteau no seas obstinado, llévalo ahora yo estoy a cargo del paciente _

_-Sígame, por aquí Mr. Kaulitz.-_


	7. 7 Bill por favor no me hagas llorar

_**Narrador**_

_-Sígame- _Indico Rosteau a Tom.

Tom entrego el bolso de su hermano a Gustav mientras caminaba a paso acelerado tras Rosteau. Los pasillos se le antojaron gigantes no oía voces, ni distinguía colores todo estaba en blanco y negro a sus ojos y su mente estaba en blanco, pensaba en tanto…pensaba en nada. Llegaron a una puerta y el mayor se sorprendió de cuan pequeño se sentía ante una simple puerta.

Rosteau abrió y le cedió el paso, Tom dio apenas unos cuantos pasos dentro, no se atrevió a ver a ningún lado clavo sus ojos en el suelo, no podía levantar la mirada. Su rostro estaba tan tenso que sintió como se desfiguraba su expresión. Sus agitadas respiraciones se oían por la habitación sus ojos seguían sin ver a ningún lado, segundos después empezó a sentir los beneficios de respirar el mismo aire que su gemelo a los minutos sus tensos músculos empezaron a relajarse lentamente y el dolor en el pecho empezó a disminuir hasta desaparecer, paso así alrededor de tres minutos sin siquiera quitar la mirada del mismo punto fijo que había enfocado al entrar.

_-Esta inconsciente, pero puede acercarse, -_ índico Rosteau.

Pero a los oídos de Tom no era tan fácil la instrucción, mucho menos a sus piernas que parecían no querer obedecerle, sus ojos no se despegaban del piso. Simplemente no tenía el coraje para hacerlo. Tenia que encontrar la forma de moverse, se repetía una y otra vez…pero ¿Cómo? Sentía cierto bienestar pero seguía aterrado, sus ojos temblaban a punto de llorar pero no lagrimeaba. Y entonces por fin sucedió cruzo una mirada a sus temblorosas manos y en sus dedos llevaba el anillo y de ahí saco las fuerzas y solo entonces logro subir los ojos….y ahí estaba frente a él tendido en una cama demasiado incomoda para el delicado cuerpo de su gemelo pensó, no chupaba sus labios tratando de humedecer esa sequedad que le lastimaba. Y ahora su punto fijo era ese rostro que había visto tantas veces, y que tantas veces trato de ignorar estúpidamente por que cada vez que se veía al espejo lo veía a él.

Automáticamente dio pasos pequeños hacia la cama, y recordó que cuando era pequeño y estaba inseguro daba un paso tras otro lentamente, pero de un segundo a otro Bill pasaba a su lado tal cual torbellino y lo tomaba de la mano obligándolo a acelerar el paso junto a él, de cómo sin palabras cada vez que no podía enfrentar algo la mano de Bill lo sostenía y le daba energía y las fuerzas para continuar. Era el momento de acelerar el paso pensó, llego el momento en que tengo que dar los pasos yo solo se dijo a punto de llorar pero las malditas lagrimas no querían salir, solo se quedaban ahí lastimándole las pupilas sin piedad.

Llego al lado de la cama e inmediatamente le tomo la mano su piel estaba tibia, de hecho su misma piel estaba mas fría que la de su Bill, se veía apaciblemente dormido, y para el ya no había dolor en el pecho. Se acerco al oído de su gemelo y dijo -_Quiero que sepas que no he leído la carta Billy….¡Y no lo hare! Eso es darte permiso a que me dejes y no te daré ese privilegio….¡Que te quede claro no te puedes irte sin mi! Tú le tienes miedo a la obscuridad y yo tengo miedo a estar sin ti, siempre ha sido así y siempre hemos sido así. _(Decía pausadamente, tragando saliva)_ Tú no puedes entrar a la obscuridad sin mi y yo no puedo estar sin ti. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra dejarme Bill Kaulitz!...Por que aquí el cobarde soy yo, no tú_- decía con sus ojos fijos en el rostro del que tanto amaba.

Ver el rostro de Bill tan apacible, tan ausente de dolor le estaba dando tranquilidad y las fuerzas que necesitaba para lo que viniera ya sea morir junto a él o……_-Le duele_ –se atrevió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

Rosteau no quería hablar a solas con Tom pero no tuvo mas remedio que responderle _-Es eso lo que nos tiene extrañados , debería dolerle el pecho, pues creemos que tuvo que haber tenido algún pequeño infarto por la forma tan violenta en que sus signos vitales descendieron, pero los exámenes no indicaron nada y no hay señales de dolor_.

Tom sonrió mientras recordaba su propio dolor en el pecho, él estaba llevando el dolor por su Billy y ahora podrían darle mil mas dolores, sabiendo que eran por él podría sopórtalos con la frecuencia que fuera y la intensidad que fueran. Aunque irónicamente en esa habitación no había dolor para él pensó.

_-Mr. Kaulitz es de suma urgencia que hablemos con el staff de médicos_ -dijo el Doctor. De forma sutil le indicaba a Tom que era momento de retirarse

Tom se acerco de nuevo y beso la mejilla de su gemelo _-No me hagas llorar Bill, no lo hagas por favor-_ suplico soltó la mano de su gemelo y salió de la habitación, sin voltear a ver no podría hacerlo, Bill tenia que sentirlo fuerte para refugiarse en el...salió de la habitación ahora sus ojos nuevamente estaban perdidos no enfocaban nada...iba caminando hacia Georg y Gustav mientras este inmediatamente le entregaba el bolso al cual Tom se aferraba, y justo a su lado se coloco Dave.

Tom iba sumergido en un profundo silencio sus pasos disminuyeron de velocidad y sentía frio nuevamente sentía un dolor invadiéndole los sentidos mientras se sostenía de la pared el dolor en el pecho regresaba pero ahora más fuerte, cada paso que se alejaba de esa habitación le dolía aun más. Se sostuvo de la pared mientras negaba con el rostro cualquier clase de ayuda de sus amigos, su objetivo era seguir a Rosteau.

Cruzaron la puerta y estaban en una sala de juntas ante ellos cuatro hombres más incluyendo al que había presionado para que lo dejaran ver a su hermano, inmediatamente se pararon a la entrada de los muchacho.

Tom no se había percatado de un hombre que venia tras el y de adelanto _-Soy Michael Krain vocero del hospital_ -dijo dándole la mano al de rastas, mientras este apenas reaccionaba aturdido ante tantas imágenes, Krain les pidió que tomaran asiento.

_-Mr. Rosteau se encargara del protocolo medico y mi función será explicarles en lenguaje mas manejable, en caso no se entienda algún termino_ -anuncio Krain

Cada palabra era mas desesperante para Tom -¡_Pueden apurarse de una vez!__ Estoy muriendo aquí- _interrumpió por fin.

_-Lo siento M__r. Kaulitz voy al grano, su hermano ingreso por intento de suicidio , somos el equipo que esta a cargo del paciente, lo primero fue la recuperación física. Verá su hermano esta completamente a salvo en ese sentido no hubo daños a los órganos lo cual fue en un primer momento lo que nos preocupaba. -_ Tom no daba crédito a lo que oía, Por qué si su hermano estaba bien el seguía sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho que se asemejaba a un prolongado ahogo, sentía que a sus pulmones no llegaba suficiente aire.

_-El equipo que tiene frente a usted esta compuesto de un neurólogo, un psiquiatra un psicólogo y un cardiólogo, no doy los nombres por que no pretendo confundirlo…._

_-Para que putas necesito un loquero en este momento - _interrumpió nuevamente Tom, sintiendo como lo hacían perder cada segundo más la paciencia nada tenia lógica, ni los hechos ni su dolor ni toda esa bola de payasos que tenia enfrente.

_-Déjeme proseguir, a el paciente se le estabilizo inmediatamente a su ingreso, el tipo de pastillas que ingirío no provocan ningún efecto somnífero, aplicamos cierto tipo de medicamento para hacerlo reaccionar, sin obtener resultado, se le ha sometido a todos los exámenes físicos para constatar que físicamente esta bien. Pero al no lograrlo despertar se reviso todo su sistema nervioso, su cerebro es decir neurológicamente su hermano esta bien, por lo cual no nos explicamos que no despierte…………_

_-¿¡Esta diciéndome que mi hermano esta en coma?! Por que en esa habitación no había nada que me lo indicara- _grito Tom molesto.

_-¡No! Es algo un poco más complicado-_

_-¿Mas complicado? De que mierdas están hablando-_ pregunto.

_-Es una reacción neurovegetativa-_

_-Una conversión_- interrumpió uno de los médicos- _Déjeme le explico una conversión es una respuesta a un evento psicológicamente dramático, y es una forma en que el cuerpo se libera de la misma, en el caso de su hermano el suicidio es el evento trágico, pero a esto se llega solo atravez de una depresión profunda, necesitamos saber como sacarlo de ahí-_

_-Acá es donde necesito el lenguaje manejable_ – pidió Tom subiendo el tono de voz.

_-Tú hermano esta bien pero su sub-consciente no quiere dejarlo que despierte la decisión de morirse ya la había tomado en.._

_-¡Sí, si pero el dijo que no quería morirse!_-grito desesperado. Tom no le hablaba a nadie en realidad, quería convencerse a él mismo – ¡¿_Sabe mi Billy cambio de opinión?! Pidió que lo salvaran cierto Gustav te lo dijo ó no- _

Gustav solo asentía con el rostro Tom estaba demasiado alterado y no entendía nada de lo que los doctores decían.

_-Si, pero quedo en su subconsciente el cual es mas poderoso que lo que haya razonado a ultima hora, así que el evento que lo llevo a la depresión y por lo mismo al intento de suicidio podría ser la única forma de intentar que despierte-_

_-¡No puede ser! ¿Me quieren decir que uno puede no despertar a voluntad ?-_

_-Exacto, el subconsciente de su gemelo no lo deja despertar-_

_-¿Y que harán?... ¡Por que me lo tienen que devolver!- _exigio Tom.

_-No vera, ¿Que haremos? Es la pregunta, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas para estar seguro que era depresivo-_

_-No, pues no era depresivo mi hermano prende estadios con 7,000 personas gritando al ritmo que él lo pida-_

_-Eso no es significativo muchos depresivos ni siquiera lo parecen en algunas etapas, ¿Han notado algún cambio de peso en el? Ó ¿Cómo se a alimentado?-_

_-Mal -_ fue la voz de Dave- _Lleva casi tres meses con cambios severos hay días en los que hay que obligarlo a comer, y otros donde come todo el día, aunque es evidente su peso se ha venido abajo_

_-¿Por qué yo no sabia eso? –_recrimino Tom molesto a su manager

_-Tú has estado ahí Tom, no se por que no te has dado cuenta-_ respondió Dave. Mientras Tom sintió mas fuerte el dolor, ¿sería la conexión? ¿Se estaría rompiendo? Pensaba atemorizado, había estado muy ocupado tratando de ignorar el hecho que amaba a su gemelo, que no se había percatado de sus cambios.

_-¿Cambios en el estado de animo?_

_-Claro todo el tiempo se la pasa peleando conmigo-_ interrumpió Tom -_Doctor estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí mejor haga algo por él….._

_-Por las noches generalmente llora sin motivo aparente-_interrumpió Gustav a su rudo amigo

_-¿Qué sabes tú Gustav? Quien duerme con él soy yo-_ Tom no podía soportar que otra gente hablara como que si conocieran a su hermano, nadie podría saber de su gemelo más que el.

Gustav sentía un enojo mezclado por compasión hacia Tom, no podía imaginar el dolor de su amigo, pero tampoco podía ocultar información de las cosas que sabía de Bill menos ahora que en los últimos meses habían compartido una amistad más fuerte-_Tom cuando tu sales yo estoy ahí viéndolo llorar hasta que se duerme y esto es cada vez peor al principio lo sorprendía muy de vez en cuando pero en los últimos tres meses pasa todo el tiemp-_

_-¿Falta de energía?-_

-¡_Es el cantante de una banda! ¿Cómo va a tener energía? Si estamos de gira_ -grito Tom. -I_nsisto estamos_ ….

_-Insomnio o Hipersomnia_

_-¿Qué es eso? - _dijo Gustav

_-Sí duerme más de lo normal_

_-Duerme todo el día –_contesto Dave

_-Yo también duermo todo el día y no estoy deprimido-_ respondió Tom

_-La diferencia es que tu sales por las noches, el duerme desde que te vas hasta que se le despierta para algo de la agenda, duerme en el autobús, duerme entre las entrevistas duerme todo el tiempo, desde hace tres meses-_ dijo Dave

_-Depresión, ya no le demos más vueltas -_ afirmo uno de los doctores

-_Bueno su depresión empezó o se empeoro en los últimos tres meses, es obvio…_ - agrego otro tomando notas en un expediente

-_Si algo pasó, ya tenía toda esa presión acumulada y eso lo desbordo llevándolo a tomar la decisión del suicidio, se arrepintió en último instante aunque físicamente este bien pero su subconsciente sigue con la idea de morir_- agrego otro mas ignorando a los chicos y a Tom, era como si estuvieran descifrando un misterio.

_-Acá viene la parte en que ustedes nos ayudan_ -dijo el Doctor. _Viendo a todos -Díganme que cosa tan traumática pudo sucederle en los últimos tres meses para provocarle una depresión…_

Tom sudaba intensamente y se quito la gorra no podía más su mente daba vueltas, una sensación semejante al vomito se apodero de su estómago, él y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas nuevamente. Todos los presentes voltearon a Tom, sus labios se movían pero no salía sonido y el temblor de su cuerpo era casi incontrolable para el mismo.

_-¿Tú lo sabes Tom?_ – pregunto Dave. Tom movía histéricamente su cabeza en negación

_-Vamos Tom dilo, si sabes algo tienes que decirlo –_ dijo Gustav llegando hacia su amigo. Tom estaba en shock sus ojos no se despegaban del anillo en su dedo.

-_Tom necesito que entiendas que con medicamentos no podremos hacer nada debemos averiguar el motivo de su depresión para tomar la decisión de que paso dar, o que terapia usar si logramos que despierte, atreves su manager sabemos que la relación de ustedes es muy cercana incluso mas de lo que es en la mayoría de gemelos idénticos, nos explico que comparten una conexión fuerte-_

Tom solo escuchaba, ¿Qué conexión? ¿Qué relación? Si el se había dedicado a destruir a su hermano por su maldito rencor se reprochaba.

_-Tom, de todos los doctores que hay en el mundo no hay ninguno útil en este momento. Tal vez seas tú la única persona que pueda ayudarlo - _

_-Por la conexión Tom, él dijo que no podía morirse sin verte_ -interrumpío Gustav, con la esperanza que Tom reaccíonara.

_-Es obvio ..¡Tom eres lo único que en el último momento hizo que quisiera vivir!- _agrego Rosteau

Para Tom nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba él a sacarlo del lugar obscuro donde estaba? Si por su culpa su gemelo estaba así. Sabía lo que había pasado hace tres meses y sabia lo que había pasado hace unas horas cuando le exigió de un grito "Déjalo ya Bill". Pero nadie podía saber su secreto, nadie.

_-Comprendo la situación en la que te ponemos Tom, pero necesitamos que pienses que repases los últimos meses con tu hermano y nos ayudes, por de pronto Tom serás guiado a la habitación del lado de su hermano para que descanses un poco.-_

Tom no volvió a abrir la boca, se dejo guiar a la habitación lo dejaron solo mientras todos iban a la sala de espera tal vez Tom necesitaba estar solo para llorar había aconsejado Dave ò tal vez lo haría cuando viera a su madre ò a Andreas quienes en cuestión de una hora deberían llegar al hospital.

-_Le falle, le falle-_ decía meciendo su cuerpo tirado en el suelo y sus rodillas en su pecho abrazándose.

_-Tom….Tom -_ llamaba Georg sin obtener respuesta su amigo estaba en estado de shock tenia apenas unos minutos de haber entrado para verlo y Tom no reaccionaba, lo sentó como pudo y lo apoyo contra la pared.

_-Tom veme a los ojos-_ ordeno Georg

-_Le falle, le falle -_No dejaba de repetir Georg -_Le falle -_dijo mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su amigo buscando refugio, pero no encontraba consuelo, el único pecho en el que había

encontrado consuelo a lo largo de su vida ahora estaba en la habitación contigua. -_Prometí protegerlo Georg y lo hice no deje que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. –_Tom se sacudia en un descontrolado temblor_- ¿Sabes? En la escuela si era necesario envolverlo en mi cuerpo para que alguien no lo tocara lo hacia, si se buscaba pleito y tenia que recibir un golpe extra por él lo hacia, Georg lo protegí del mundo...pero no pude salvarlo de mi... ¿Dime que clase de hombre soy Georg?...lo castigue tres años día y noche...¿Que clase de hombre soy? Si, no lo pude proteger de mi mismo_

Georg sabia que sus palabras sonarían vacías y sin sentido, no hizo mas que seguir abrazando al desconocido que tenia en frente, el Tom Kaulitz que hasta ayer había tenido enfrente no era ni la sombra de lo que en realidad era, el dominio propio, la frialdad, lo player, el egoísmo, el no tomar nada en serio …. nada de eso era distintivo del Tom que tenia enfrente, del tipo que había conocido apenas hace unas horas en el bar, ese Tom quien le había confesado que todavía amaba a su sangre… a su gemelo...y ahora todo parecía desmoronarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..._"Tengo miedo de no poder solucionarlo"_ le sonaban todavía ...


	8. 8 Las lagrimas de Gustav y Georg corren

**NARRADOR**

Su respiración agitada y la desesperación en su cuerpo no le daba tregua un segundo, sus ojos cada segundo ardían más pero sus lagrimas no quería salir. Le había pedido a Georg que le dejara solo un momento, necesitaba aclarar su mente, hacer algo descifrar como llegar a Bill, el como despertar ese maldito subconsciente que parecía querer separarlos.

Su teléfono sonaba una y otra vez pero estaba ausente de sonidos, hasta que la insistencia en las llamadas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio el identificador era su madre, se dirigió al baño tapo el lavabo y dejo caer agua al estar lleno sumergió el teléfono en el agua hasta que dejo de sonar, sonrió viéndose al espejo , el sonido de otro teléfono sonando le martillo el cerebro, era el celular de Bill corrió hacia el bolso vio el identificador era Andreas, el celular de su hermano corrió con la misma suerte que el suyo segundos atrás.

Se vio en el espejo la imagen que este le devolvía le resultaba una tortura insoportable, quería obtener respuestas, consejos -_Dame algo, dime como empiezo_ –grito a su imagen, pero ese maldito espejo solo le devolvía su patético reflejo. _-Quiero ver a mi Billy,…por favor solo quiero ver sus preciosos ojos marrones viéndome devuélvemelo Tom Kaulitz te lo exijo_- Inmediatamente se tapo la boca, "Cállate Tomy cállate van a pensar que estamos locos" se dijo, "Solo estamos un poco asustados verdad" dijo tocando su reflejo en el espejo. Vacio poco a poco el bolso de su gemelo, reviso una a una sus pertenencias y abrió su bolso de maquillaje… quería tener esperanzas, había querido tanto borrar lo que había pasado hace tres meses y ahora tenia que revivir detalle a detalle esa estúpida noche.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Tom cayo jadeante sobre el cuerpo de la semidesnuda chica...ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en desnudarla, solo quería matar su deseo.

La expresión de placer en ella le pareció tan vulgar debajo de él, cuando ella se vino por segunda vez _–Ahh- _grito la chica sin abrir los ojos_ -¡Tom! Ahh wow eres...eres-_

_-Sí, si lo sé gracias -_ se apresuro a interrumpir, no quería era oírla hablar, quería estar solo. Nuevamente había fracasado, esa como todas las noches en que salía a cazar una nueva presa no había conseguido olvidarlo.

La chica se volteo hacia él, _-¿Podrías abra...?_

_-No, si quieres que te abrace no es el tipo de cosas que hago, lo siento-_ dijo con su más fría voz, cogiendo un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche.

_-Tomy deber…_

_-¡No me digas Tomy!_- casi le grito, trato de contener su furia al oírla llamarle Tomy, ese Tomy que solo él podía pronunciar, que solo su gemelo tenia derecho a pronunciar.

_-Lo siento-_ dijo la chica verdaderamente apenada_- Solo tu hermano te llama así verdad lo leí en una en.._

_-¡Al grano! ¿Qué ibas a decir?_ -dijo el de rastas tapándose y dándole la espalda mientras daba profundos jalones al cigarro en sus labios.

_-Tú crees que podrías enamorarte de mi-_

_-No, no soy ese tipo de persona, lo dije desde que te invite a subir y aceptaste - _ estaba realmente hastiado, tal parecía que ni con la advertencia entendían, había tenido ese tipo de conversaciones con groupies mil y una veces, todas sentían ser lo suficientemente especiales como para después de una noche el les diera su corazón, "Idiotas" pensó, me hacen perder el poco respeto que les podría tener….decidió escucharla por que ello no había parado de hablar ni un segundo..

_-…Y por eso… yo creía…_

_-No, nada me haría cambiar de parecer me acuesto con groupies por lo mismo no quiero lazos con nadie, ni siquiera quiero alguien en la misma ciudad que yo-_

-_Estas borracho, como sabes que mañana no quisi..._

_-¡Si estoy borracho! ¿¡Wow que descubrimiento?! Tengo la peculiaridad que no me tiro a nadie sobrio, ¡No le encuentro la gracia!-_ dejo escapar en contra de su voluntad, nadie tenia que enterarse de eso, de que solo estando borracho podría tener a alguien cerca, a alguien que no fuera su gemelo.

La chica se dio por vencida y quedo en silencio, había disfrutado el mejor sexo de su vida con el ídolo de su banda favorita que importaba nada más, solo algo no le había gustado Tom no había logrado terminar.

El de rastas se levanto con la erección casi al tope buscando a tientas una toalla para irse a bañar, el asco que sentía por el mismo era insoportable.

_-¿¡Puedo ya sabes?! -_ dijo ella arrodillándose ante èl.

_-¡No gracias!-_dijo Tom pasando de largo_-Ahora por favor vístete y vete, en un par de horas regresan los demás_

_-¿Fui yo, hice algo mal?_ - dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas.

Tom odiaba su conciencia, pero en esos momentos sus aventuras no cabían en ella, su conciencia solo le reclamaba por alguien, no podía aguantar dramas de nadie más, solo necesitaba que ella se largara de ahí _-¡No! –_dijo ayudándola a levantarse del suelo-_ Vamos...¿Cómo vas a ser tu? Eres realmente hermosa, soy yo, solo estoy muy cansado-_

_-Dijiste que regresan los demás en un par de horas, puedo hacerte compañía-_dijo la chica regresando a la cama

_-¡No!, No Bill no soporta que nadie entre a nuestra habitación-_

_-¿Nuestra? ¿Duermen juntos?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Aww es tan lindo-_decía la chica con voz dulce- ¿_Entonces es cierto que él teme a la obscuridad? -_ por un segundo el rostro de Tom cambio de hastió y molestia, a casi complicidad con la chica sonrió recordando la ternura que le provocaba Bill esperándolo por las noches para dormir y Tom no importara que o quien, siempre llegaba, podía retrasarse pero jamás faltaba a dormir o su hermano no podría conciliar el sueño.

_-Sí, es cierto por eso compartimos habitación. Ahora por favor vete ó me meterás en un problema-_

La chica se vistió y al terminar llego hacia Tom y dijo _-¿Podrías darme un beso?-_

La penumbra de la habitación se vio interrumpida por una luz tenue de una lámpara en el rincón del otro lado.

_-Lo siento querida vete de aquí, estas perdiendo tú tiempo-_ dijo la voz que salía del fondo.

_-Tom necesitamos hablar –_

Tom se paro como un rayo de la cama, su rostro estaba pálido como que si hubiera visto un fantasma logro pronunciar –¿¡_Bill?!, ¿Que demonios te pasa, que haces aquí?-_ reclamo con la voz aun casi sin volumen, sintiendo el dolor de su gemelo que aparentaba estar frio y apacible.

_-Vamos niña apúrate y desaparece de una buena vez- _dijo el pelinegro evitando ver a Tom, sabìa que se iba a quebrar y nadie podía verlo tan mal.

Tom veía el rostro de la groupie realmente avergonzada se acerco a ella, no sabia que hacer por ella una cosa era lo que el le había dicho y otra cosa era que Bill la tratara así_-Dame tu teléfono te llama…._

_-¡No te va a llamar! Pierdes tu tiempo -_ interrumpió Bill a su gemelo, mientras le señalaba la puerta a la chica.

Tom se sentía en medio de la nada, en resumen la chica no tenia la culpa de haber sido su elegida para una noche-_Bill no seas ..._

_-¡Ya te lo dijo! – _Repitió pausadamente viendo el rostro de la muchacha-_ No quiere lazos con nadie, vamos no juegues la carta de victima niña y termina de largarte de una vez-_

_- Lo siento-_ dijo Tom tomando a la chica por los hombros que lloraba desconsolada. -_Saki -_grita -_Te puedo molestar con que alguien lleve esta belleza a casa_ -

Tom cerro la puerta de la habitación tenia miedo, nunca había pensado en una situación así, se había cuidado tanto que su gemelo no le viera, que ni siquiera conociera el rostro de ninguna de ellas. La frialdad y control de su gemelo había cambiado a diferencia de dos segundos atrás, ahora su hermano lloraba cayendo en el sillón de la suite, su cuerpo desgarbado le rasgaba el corazón_ – ¡¿Bill?!_- logro pronunciar

_-¡No! Tom no me hables, déjame un minuto por favor_-suplico Bill con la voz totalmente quebrada mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

_-Bill no...¡Por favor no llores...!_-dijo arrodillándose ante el, llevando su mano hacia el rostro de su gemelo.

_-¡No me toques Tom! Siento asco, asco Tom, tanto asco_ -dijo temblando mientras tiraba la mano de su hermano.

Tom permaneció en silencio, se acerco nuevamente mientras trataba de abrazarlo_-¡Que no me toques! Dije -_ grito el pelinegro aruñando a su hermano en ese pecho sudoroso que se le antojaba por un segundo tan nauseabundo, las marcas de sus uñas inmediatamente dejaron ver sangre a punto de salir.

_-¿Por que hiciste eso Bill? Lo que viste fue por tu propia culpa. No tenias derecho de…._

_-¡Claro que tenia y tengo derechos Tom!-_grito Bill parándose enfrente lo único que amaba-_ ¡Claro que los tengo! Desde que tú me perteneces, tengo todo el derecho del mundo-_ remato encendiendo un cigarro, regresando al sofá.

Tom sentía el dolor de su hermano en el pecho, y el suyo propio se sabia un imbécil_-¿Qué viste?- _

_-Vi todo, tenia media hora esperándote cuando llegaste-_

_-Mierda ¿Eso querías ver? -_

_-¡No! Imbécil, vine a sorprenderte cuando entraras, tenia una sorpresa para ti- _dijo mientras le enseñaba y rompía unas entradas al próximo concierto de Samy Deluxe en primera fila que tanto le había costado conseguir.

_-¿¡Billy yo?!- _decía Tom bajando su cabeza avergonzado

_-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así Tom! No ahora-_

_-¿¡Bill por favor?!- _dijo arrodillándose nuevamente, poniendo sus manos suplicantes en el regazo de su hermano.

_-Mierda Tom- _decía mientras le tiraba las manos de su gemelo lejos de el nuevamente-_ Deja de pedir, suplicar y justificar, Tomy me haces _más_ daño – _decía limpiando sus lagrimas.

_-No te entiendo-_

_-Claro que no, para todo necesitas explicaciones, Es fácil Tom si yo ya no te importarano me tratarías de dar explicaciones-_

Tom se sintió descubierto, apresuro a interrumpir_ -Es por que eres mí her…_

_-¡No! Tom eres… tan patético, estabas tan borracho encima de ella, no puedes ni siquiera tener sexo sin pensar en mi, la conexión te traiciono, toda la maldita sesión de sexo patético que tuviste fue llamándome, deseándome…extrañándome… Tom deja de castigarnos-_

_-¡Eres un maldito ególatra! Lárgate de aquí-_ dijo con su orgullo herido sabiéndose descubierto por su gemelo, sabiendo lo patético que era al tener sexo así.

_-¡Ególatra!… ¿Así me llamas? Después que llevo casi tres años suplicándote que regreses a mi...Sabes lo que haría un ególatra Tom Kaulitz te diría…¡Vete a la mierda!- _Bill tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación tras él iba Tom

_-¿A donde vas?- _

_-Regrésate Tom estas en toalla en el pasillo del hotel, estas haciendo el ridículo-_ grito Bill aun llorando. Llego a una puerta y toco fuertemente la desesperación se veía reflejada en la forma que somataba la puerta con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente_-¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Gustav obligándose a abrir los ojos un poco mas mientras frente a el aparecía Bill llorando y Tom tras con el torso desnudo y el pecho aruñado.

_-¡Deja que pase por favor!_ -pidió Bill

_-¡Claro, pasen!- _apuro abriendo la puerta

-¡_No!, Pasen no,_ - grito empujando a su gemelo - _Este no pasa, claro que no-_

_-Vamos Bill, por favor regresemos a dormir- _pedía el de rastas.

-¡_NO!-_

Una puerta en el pasillo se abrió inmediatamente, era Dave _-¿Y ahora que pasa?_ -pregunto yendo hacia ellos.

_-¡No pasa nada!-_ dijo Bill ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia la pared.

_-Solo dile a Tom que….-_

-¡_No! No le digo nada a Tom y tampoco te creo a ti que no pase nada, así que regresen a su habitación ahora o métanse a algún lado que están despertando a todo el mundo. AHORA-_

Bill empujo a Gustav dentro de la habitación, mientras trataba de empujar la puerta y cerrársela en las narices a Tom, obviamente no pudo.

Gustav fue al mini-bar tomo dos cervezas y salió al balcón, queriendo permanecer al margen de todo por si mismo no se buscaba problemas no iba a meterse en uno de gratis, cerro tras el la puerta de vidrio y se puso los audífonos... los ojos de los gemelos le persiguieron hasta que cerro la puerta tras él...abría los ojos de cuando en cuando la imagen de lo que sucedía en su habitación era realmente preocupante, Tom parado ante su gemelo cabizbajo, Bill frente a Tom gritando y empujándolo, Tom se veía tan pequeño frente a Bill pensaba...pero era improbable que Tom estuviera soportando algo que no se mereciera se tranquilizo...cerro los ojos de nuevo...terminando la primera cerveza, apareció una canción de la banda decidió no quitarla y escucharla "Mierda ese Bill sabe darle un sentimiento a la letra" pensó, nunca sabría de donde venia su sentimiento, su fuerza por mas que tratara de entenderlo, debía admitirlo ese par eran buenos en lo que hacían Tom tenia una pasión al tocar única, abrió sus ojos y por lo que vio corrió hacia la habitación soltando la botella de sus manos.

Bill golpeaba a Tom y este ni siquiera se movía tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras Bill le daba golpes en el pecho y por fin una cachetada mientras lloraba histéricamente, lo que mas lo impresionaba era el rostro de dolor de Tom, sus ojos cerrados, pero sobre todo que no oponía resistencia a cada golpe.

_-¡Bill!-_ grito Gustav

_-No, Gustav no te …-_

_-¿Cómo que no me meta? –_ interrumpió, mientras le sostenía la mano a Bill quien iba a propinarle otro golpe a su gemelo. -_Tom ¿ estas bien? -_pregunto el rubio sin verlo. Tom siguió cabizbajo, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta – _Gustav por favor, no apagues la luz hasta que Bill este dormido-_

Bill al escuchar las instrucciones de su hermano para Gustav, cayo de rodillas llorando aun más –_Tom, te voy a extrañar tanto-_ dijo. El de rastas tomo aire abandonando la habitación.

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, con la diferencia que entre compromisos de agenda Bill y Tom no hablaban, pero era que apareciera una cámara y reían como locos se tocaban posaban bromeaban. Solo ellos llevaban las entrevistas ese día pensaba Gustav, la razón era fácil George y el no se prestarían a ese circo.

_-Hora de ponerse nerviosos_ - anuncio George entrando al camerino donde cada uno de los gemelos permanecía en esquinas opuestas, Tom cabizbajo y Bill fingiendo retocarse el maquillaje por novena vez en el día.

_-¿Seguimos con las caras estiradas? _-pregunto el castaño, quien aun no se daba por enterado de lo que había pasado en la madrugada en el pasillo del hotel. Los dos negaron con el rostro -¡_Solo estamos cansados!_ -dijo Tom tratando de salvar la situación

Ya en el escenario, el publico se volvía loco la energía de la banda estaba al tope los gemelos interactuaban poco pero todo iba con normalidad para la rutina del show.

Varias canciones después las luces se apagaron y solo una tenue luz iluminaba al cantante_,- Todos tenemos un amor imposible_ -dijo Bill mientras las fans lo señalaban gritando histéricamente _- ¿Les a pasado?_- pregunto tratando de sonreírles-_Bueno a mi también me ha pasado_- Las fans no daban crédito a sus oídos ¿¡era parte del show claro que lo era?! Como era posible que Bill Kaulitz tuviera un amor imposible-_Y mas aun todos tenemos amores que son posibles pero nos duelen y nos destruyen, pero hay un día hay un día, que tenemos que decirles Geh!! ¿Cantan conmigo?_ -otro grito le confirmo lo que pedía

Volteo a ver a Tom en la penumbra sabia que él lo estaba viendo también lo sentía, los acordes de la guitarra de Tom le acompañaron y el escenario se ilumino con el humo saliendo lentamente dando un efecto en la luz realmente teatral.

Bill miraba hacia el frente sus ojos estaban centrados en un punto fijo en el horizonte, nadie sabría que miraba exactamente, era el cartel de una fan con una foto de Tom gigante,

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_Todo era tan delicado_

_Todo tu y yo_

_Vete_

_Vete_

Cada Geh salía con furia mezclada con dolor de la garganta de Bill, Tom podía sentir como mil agujas pequeñas se le clavaban en el corazón

_No hicimos nada mal _(Lo se, se reclamaba Tom internamente quería dar marcha atrás pero su orgullo ahora no lo dejaba)

_Pensando todo el tiempo_

_Así es como nosotros podríamos continuar_

_Todo lo demás nosotros se verá_

_Vete_

_Vete_

_Vayámonos, abandonémonos_

_No intentes entender_

_Por qué no podemos continuar más_

_Vete, intentemos separarnos_

_Sólo seremos capaces de continuar_

_Si no nos vemos más_

Bill cantaba negando con cabeza fuertemente no era lo que quería decir pero parecía que se trataba de convencer a el mismo de pedirle que se fuera.

_Vete!_

_Vete!_

_Vete_

Fue entonces cuando a Tom se le congelo el corazón y sintió los ojos de Bill hacia él, los ignoro lo mejor que pudo Bill podría cantarle cualquier cosa pero jamás Geh...No a su Tomy se decía el mismo. Los pasos de Bill hacia el se venían decididos se coloco frente a el.

_Hazlo por nosotros_ (decía Bill viéndolo directamente a los ojos)

_Yo no podría hacerlo_ (Tom se negaba a verlo)

_Yo no sería bastante valiente_ y Tom dijo -_Yo tampoco-_

_Todo tu y yo_ (Bill seguía cantando sin dejar de verlo, lo había oído perfectamente Tom, le decía que no podía dejarlo, sabia que no podía vivir sin él)

_Vete_

_¡Vete! _

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_Su rastro me conduce_

_Hasta la distancia_

_Vete_

_Vete_

Bill volteo al publico siguió cantando sin despegarse de Tom.

_Rompo la luz_

_Las sombras se caen en mí_

_Yo no nos veo_

_Todas las sombras caen sobre mí_

_sobre mí_

_Las sombras caen sobre mí_

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_Esto es todo que así nos ha ido_

_Si tu te vas_

_Si te vas ahora_

_No intentes entender_

_Por qué no podemos continuar más_

Bill apoyo su brazo y lejos de sonreírle, lo veía serio perdido en el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y siguió con la ultima estrofa.

_Vete, intentemos separarnos_

_Sólo seremos capaces de continuar_

_Si nosotros no nos vemos más_

_Vete_

_¡Vete!_

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_¡Quédate! _

Termino la canción dejo de verlo y siguió el concierto, algo se había quebrado dentro de ellos esa noche. Bajaron del escenario y fueron directo a los camerinos...Bill caminaba a paso rápido delante de todos, no le importaba ya que pasara.

_-¿¡Bill?!-_ llamo Tom, el pelinegro lo volteo a ver a punto de romper en lagrimas. El staff quedo en silencio ocupándose de sus propios asuntos o por lo menos fingiendo hacerlo, mientras Georg y Gustav intercambiaron una mirada.

_-¿¡Dime que no me cantaste Geh?!-_ dijo Tom con su voz suplicante

_-¡Sí! Y también te dije claro Bleib! Pero como siempre Tom escuchas solo la parte que quieres-._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_-¡Saki!, Vayan al parqueo Simone y Andreas están atrapados en el auto, hay mucho periodista-_ fue la orden de Dave.

Simone entro a la sala su rostro lleno de miedo, su presencia despertó una sensación extraña como de vergüenza para todos, como que hubieran descuidado el tesoro de ella.

_-¿Que paso con Bill? …¿Que paso con mi niño?... Donde están mis niños…-_lloraba por fin en los brazos de Dave- _Responde, ¿Donde esta Tom?-_ grito, soltándose buscando a su hijo en la sala de espera, es ahí donde debería estar, supuso- _Por que tom no me contesta llevo dos horas llamándolo donde esta…._

_-Tom esta muy mal Simone, logramos que descansara en una habitación que acondicionaron para él, la recuperación de Bill depende de Tom_ -dijo Dave avanzando hacia ella- _El vocero del hospital viene en un segundo y te va a explicar lo que pasa con Bill-_

Simone lloraba aferrada a la mano de Andreas mientras Dave y el vocero del hospital le explicaban la situación, regresando de ver a Bill se sentó nuevamente en la sala de espera junto con Gustav Georg y el resto del staff. No dejaban de correr gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas. _-¿Saben?_- dijo dirigiéndose a nadie en especial - _Yo puedo ser muy la madre de Bill pero no puedo salvarlo, me puede doler lo que quieran pero el dolor de tom siempre será mayor, será diferente_ -dijo viendo a los ojos a Gustav y Georg- _Tom nos necesita ahora no puedo imaginarme la soledad que siente, no puedo imaginar a Tom llorando siquiera…._

_-No ha llorado -_dijo Gustav inoportunamente.

_-¡Ya lo hará!-_ dijo Georg viendo seriamente a Gustav, mientras le tomaba la mano a la madre de los gemelos – _Tal vez solo necesite ver a Simone-_ a lo que esta sonrió, "Claro que sí" pensaba, mi Tomy solo necesita ver a su madre. Aunque Bill solo necesite ver a su Tomy… seguía pensando amargamente, le dolía pensar que Bill solo había decidido seguir viviendo por Tom.

La incertidumbre en la sala cada vez era mayor, no sabían que esperar o que Bill despertara por un milagro o que Tom hubiera recordado que había sumido a Bill en esa depresión y pudiera ayudarlo.

Krain se paro frente a todos en la sala _– Necesito que estén lo más calmados que se pueda, la situación es delicada pero los signos vitales de Bill Kaulitz están perfectos, debemos centrarnos en que su hermano nos pueda ayudar, no solamente soy el vocero de la institución, soy el psicólogo a cargo del caso, es por eso que cualquier detalle por mínimo que sea de estos tres meses, es de absoluta importancia que me lo comuniq…._

_-Ahí viene Tom-_ interrumpió Andreas viendo como desde el fondo del pasillo aparecía la silueta de su amigo.

_-Esperemos aquí lo mejor es no presionarlo, esperemos que venga por sus propios pies, a su propio ritmo –_ instruyo Krain, mientras se dedico a observar a Tom venia cabizbajo pero la forma en la que caminaba era segura, se demostraba dueño de si mismo dueño el mundo, el chico estaba en control de el mismo eso denotaba, lo cual tranquilizo a Krain eso significaba que tal vez Tom ya estaba en posición de ayudarlos a sacara a su gemelo del estado conversivo.

Tom había cambiado de ropa venia con sus rastas recogidas en una coleta y una bandana blanca, un jean azul y playeras blancas, el bolso de su gemelo y el anillo puesto. Llego a la sala de espera y se paro justo en el anden, aun sin levantar su rostro. Justo a tiempo Krain les hizo una señal de no moverse de dejar que el terminara de entrar o hablara. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa cautivadora levanto el rostro viendo a todos los de la sala.

_-Hola, ya esta aquí Tom Kaulitz vamos a relajarnos, y yo solucionare todo-_ dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que no parecía propia.

Todos palidecieron al verlo, las bocas de todos quedaron selladas en silencio mientras Simone empezó a llorar nuevamente agarrándose de Andreas

_-Cálmate mama todo va a estar bien, el pequeño Billy va a estar bien –_dijo Tom con voz dulce, una voz que no era de él- _Ahora Saki por favor tráeme un te_ –ordeno, este asintió dándole gracias a Dios por que pudo salir de ese lugar algo no estaba bien con Tom.

_-Tom ¿por que me haces esto? –_dijo Simone parándose yendo hacia él.

_-¿Que te hago yo a ti? Nunca te haría nada mama, al contrario siento mucho no haber cuidado a Bill, pero sabes ya lo recordé, yo lo metí ahí y yo lo sacare de ahí-_ dijo dejando que ella se fundiera en un abrazo reconfortante en él, y haciendo algo que hacia en raras ocasiones "la beso"- A_hora déjame ir al baño un segundo y yo soluciono esto ok- _dijo sonriendo nuevamente saliendo de la sala de estar.

Krain no comprendía la reacción de todos la amargura en su rostro al ver al muchacho que abandonaba el lugar.

Las lágrimas corrían en el rostro de Gustav y George mientras Dave se paraba desorientado -_¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que esta pasando? -_ decía Gustav llorando refugiándose en los brazos de Georg.

_-¡Que mierdas fue eso!-_ pregunto Andreas

_-Esperen, esperen cálmense, ¿Que les pasa?_ -pregunto Krain a la reacción de todos los presentes

_-Tom no se maquilla, ese perfecto delineado es de Bill_- aclaro George tratando de hablar su voz estaba realmente descompuesta.

_-¿Cómo? -_dijo Krain

_-Ese que entro no es Tom, es una representación de Bill en el cuerpo de Tom, nuestro Tom no se maquilla el que se maquilla es Bill, ese bolso es de Bill el anillo en sus manos es de Bill …._


	9. 9 La ùltima vez que Tom habìa llorado

_**NARRADOR**_

_-¡Que mierdas fue eso!-_ pregunto Andreas

_-Esperen, esperen cálmense, ¿Que les pasa?_ -pregunto Krain a la reacción de todos los presentes

_-Tom no se maquilla, ese perfecto delineado es de Bill_- aclaro George tratando de hablar. Su voz estaba realmente descompuesta.

_-¿Cómo? -_dijo Krain

_-Ese que entro no es Tom, es una representación de Bill en el cuerpo de Tom, nuestro Tom no se maquilla el que se maquilla es Bill, ese bolso es de Bill el anillo en sus manos es de Bill …._

Un destello de emoción cruzo por los ojos de Krain, algo realmente interesante estaba surgiendo ante sus ojos. Nadie sabría la sensación de escudriñar la mente de un paciente y menos presenciar ante sus ojos el pase de un estado a otro, a punto de psicotizarse. Cerro los ojos por un segundo debía calmarse, era el momento de trabajar y dar gracias por haber caído en un caso tan interesante por que tanta niña anoréxica en su clínica privada lo estaba matando de tedio.

Tenía que pensar rápido. "No" se dijo, "Tenia que actuar rápido". Era increíble como tantas noches de desvelo no lo habrían preparado para enfrentar lo que esa noche estaba viviendo, tenia en las manos dos casos de escape por estrés, gemelos idénticos sumidos en dos patologías distintas y al mismo tiempo ligadas entre sí a nivel clínico…pero había algo más, estaba seguro y el se encargaría de descubrirlo si quería salvar a ese par de chicos.

Gustav se limpiaba las lagrimas ocultando su rostro lo mejor que podía, pero nadie podría reparar en eso, todos estaban realmente conmocionados por lo que estaba pasando.

Una voz cantando se oía en el pasillo_- ¡Es Tom!-_ señalo Georg asustado.

_-¡Tom cantando! ...¡Oh, Dios! –_repitió Gustav, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

_-¡Su atención aquí! _– demando Krain sabiendo que una imprudencia podría ser un precipitante para algo mucho peor_ -Hasta que yo no tenga un diagnostico para Tom, nadie por favor, ¡Nadie! Le haga ver la situación, déjenlo que actué como lo esta haciendo y no interfieran en nada. ¿Alguna pregunta? -_todos negaron con el rostro, más por no saber como plantear sus dudas que por no tenerlas.

_-¿Queda claro? Una imprudencia solo puede afectar más a los chicos-_

Todos asintieron nuevamente, y quedaron en silencio. La voz de Tom era mucho más rasposa que la de Bill, pero Tom estaba cantando con una suavidad y dulzura demasiado extraña en él. Apareció en la puerta y siguió cantando sin ningún tipo de pena, cosa que horas antes no hubiera hecho, odiaba cantar frente a ellos. Era Bill quien cantaba todo el tiempo.

_**Die sonne ist erfroren **_(El sol se ha congelado)

_**Dien Bild ist sicher **_(tú imagen esta a salvo)

_**Ich trag's in mir **_(la llevo en mí)

_**Über 1000 Meere **_(mas de 1000 mares)

Su voz se apago de repente y sonrío como Bill. – ¡_Lo se! –_Dijo encogiendo sus hombros_ - Es una letra realmente cursi, pero que le hacemos Billy es dulce. Así que no me vean a mí, es su canción no la mía.- _Se irguió colgándose el bolso que hasta el momento lo llevaba despreocupadamente en la mano, y se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala de espera junto a Andreas. Krain observaba uno a uno los movimientos del muchacho, era realmente fascinante y alarmante al mismo tiempo como se confirmaban sus sospechas "_Despersonalización"_ se aventuro su mente, sus años de experiencia empezaban a brotar a sus anchas.

Tom observaba a los presentes, mientras movía su pierna nerviosamente, uno a uno escudriñaba el rostro de cada uno, y segundos después por fin dijo _-El rostro de angustia de todos no es nada reconfortante, no están ayudando_ _– _apunto molesto_ – ¡Yo lo despertaré! Se como hacerlo._

_-¿Lo sabes?- _inquirió Georg

_-Si- _dijo parándose_- Solo necesito ir al hotel._

_-No, Tom no puedes salir de aquí así _– se paro Dave sobresaltado, señalándole el rostro a Tom, obviamente se refería al maquillaje, Dave al fin manager no podía darse el lujo de que la prensa se enterara de esto.

_-¿¡Así como?!- grito Tom_

_-Tom, espera- _intervino Krain, internamente molesto por la reacción del manager_ – No puedes salir, por que tu hermano resentiría que no estas cerca. Por lo de su fuerte conexión emocional – _dijo viendo al de rastas con complicidad-_ Es por eso que te asigne una habitación justo a su lado ¿Cierto?-_

_-Si, doctor pero usted no enti…_

_-Si, si entiendo. Y entiendo perfectamente que solo tú puedes salvar a tu hermano _– dijo afianzando la confianza de Tom- _Es por eso que te necesitamos aquí._

La sonrisa en Tom volvió a aparecer_ –Bueno, tiene razón-_

Krain se tranquilizo al ver que Tom había cedido. – _Entonces. Por que no dices que quieres, tú manager lo recoge y asunto arreglado-_

_-¿Y yo que hago? Sabe es horrible tener que esperar- _

_-Tom, necesito que vayas a la habitación, y descanses por que tienes la misión de ayudar a tu hermano, no va a ser nada fácil-_

_V_olteo a Dave y dijo_ - Tráiganme todo mi equipaje- _dijo el de rastas dócilmente actitud rara en el tomo el bolso y salió obedeciendo a Krain yendo directo a la habitación.

Krain lo observo hasta verlo desaparecer. – ¿_Qué les dije?-_ señalo molesto viendo a Dave- _Bueno esta de mas ya, solo tráiganle lo que pide por favor y...ahora necesito hablar con las personas mas cercanas a ellos en los últimos meses_- dijo viendo a todas las personas de la sala, Simone se sintió excluida la ultima vez que había estado con sus hijos hacia seis meses.

_-Gustav y yo-_ dijo Georg levantando del brazo a Gustav.

_-Los voy a entrevistar por separado pero por de pronto síganme-_dijo abandonando el lugar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Bill no dejaba de verse las uñas una y otra vez, soltaba la sonrisa mas amable que podía fingir, pero la angustia que crecía dentro de el era inaguantable, no dejaba de zapatear cada vez más fuerte, contestaba de lo mas autómata, odiaba los programas en vivo y odiaba más haber tener que ido solo.

La luz del indicador "Aplausos" se encendió para el público, las fans le agregaron un grito que por primera vez molesto a Bill, sentía quedarse sordo. "Comerciales" cambio el indicador. Bill se paro del sillón y fue directo a DAve.

_-Cuando esto acabe ¡Nos vamos! –_fue su instrucción.

-_No Bill vas a firmar algo y unas fotos con…_

_-¡Llamemos a Tom! –_ dijo buscando su teléfono.

_-No me cambies el tema Bill, por más que te quejes con él, hoy no …_

_-¡No me voy a quejar!_ - interrumpió hastiado. Marco rápidamente y la llamada no entro, su angustia empezó a acrecentarse - ¿_Donde esta Tom? -_

_-En el hotel, si sigue mal llamaremos a un medico Bill no te pre… _

_-Al terminar vamos para haya Dave –_ subrayo dejando claro que no estaba preguntando si no ordenando.

_-Bill. ¡No se puede! Vas a firmar, te tomas fotos, después otra entrevista y luego te llevo-_

_-No Dave lo que...- _guardo silencio al ver que el stage manager se acercaba.

_-35 segundos para salir al aire, por favor vamos al set-_ dijo llevándose a Bill.Regreso casi a tiempo para que en el indicador apareciera "Aplausos" y dos segundos luego "al aire"

_-Y seguimos con Bill Kaulitz vocalista de Tokio Hotel- _Bill sonrío a la cámara tratando de ocultar su estado.

_-Ultimo bloque, Bill tenemos unas preguntas que fueron seleccionadas del publico la primera "La fama tiene un precio" ¿Tú ya has pagado la factura?-_

Bill sintió un golpe directo al corazón, la boca del estómago le dio un reflejo parecido al vómito _-La sigo pagando-_ contesto, sus ojos se nublaron un poco. Respiro profundo obligándose a recordar el profesionalismo que le caracterizaba, sonrió a la cámara y guiño el ojo -_Todo sea por las fans-_ agrego iluminando con su sonrisa el lugar, mientras los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

_-¿¡Ven como las aman sus chicos de Tokio Hotel?!_- Agrego el conductor consiente de la histeria que provocaba en las asistentes –_Siguiente, ¿Eres rencoroso?_

_-No, de hecho soy una persona muy cerrada, tengo amigos de confianza y a Tom, fuera de ellos no dejo entrar a nadie en mi corazón entonces difícilmente tendría que perdonar algo o resentir algo de ellos-_

_-¿Has perdonado una traición? – _

Los labios de Bill se agrietaron quedando secos, los chupo un poco mientras recordaba como apenas hace dos meses había visto a Tom encima de esa tipa. Pero la traición no había sido para con él, Tom se había traicionado así mismo, concluyo.

_- Eh, pues no me expongo a eso, Tom es la única persona en el mundo a la que le perdonaría cualquier cosa_- Cerro los ojos por un segundo, dándose cuenta de la incongruencia de sus ultimas respuesta, decidió seguir sonriendo como que si nada hubiera pasado, si Tom estaba viendo el programa el sería el único que se percataría de todo, pensó.

_-Hablas mucho de Tom ¿Cómo es su relación en realidad?-_

Bill sonrió _-¡¿En realidad?!-_ repitió.

_-Sí, digo puede ser imagen de mercadeo. Pero en realidad ¿Cómo son los hermanos Kaulitz?-_

_-No, no es mercadeo. No finges el amor entre dos gemelos idénticos, entre dos amigos de toda la vida, entre almas gemelas eso simplemente ¡No se puede fingir! Así como nos vez así somos -_dijo mientras sus ojos veían al piso y nuevamente sonrió pensando en otros tiempos. No había mentido él lo sabía, lo que los medios tenían era su verdadera relación, por eso eran workaholics por que cada segundo en cámara se disfrutaban, cada sesión de fotos se tocaban, cada concierto flirteaban, lo que Tom se empeñaba en fingir dentro de su habitación y para con él era otra cosa, era solo su maldito orgullo, pensaba repasando las sesiones de fotos donde Tom pegaba más su cuerpo hacia el.

Bill había dejado de prestar atención, la angustia seguía creciendo dentro de él, su boca estaba amargándose aun más, odiaba esa sensación la única vez que la había sentido era cuando Tom había llorado ….sus ojos se abrieron por el recuerdo, cuando Bill había decidido que siguieran adelante con su carrera, entonces algo es...

_-…¿Entonces tienen una?-_ llamo su atención el conductor viendo cómo Bill estaba perdiéndose en la entrevista.

_-¿Perdón?-_ repitió Bill tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en el último bloque de la entrevista.

_-¿Estas distraído eh?-_

_-¡Es por ellas! -_dijo Bill señalando a las fans, nuevamente gritaron y el asunto quedo borrado de la memoria de todos, después de todo era un maestro de mercadeo.

_-Te decía, que hay muchas personas con conexiones fuertes que se dedican cosas que se yo libros, arte. En su caso por ser músicos tienen una canción pensada en su relación?-_ (Bill sabia que todas y cada una de las canciones de amor que había escrito eran para Tom)

-_No, de hecho estamos juntos todo el tiempo y nunca se nos ha ocurrido. El proceso de escribir las letras lo llevo yo, y no sabría si a Georg y Gustav les gustaría interpretar una canción de dos gemelos, locos y peleoneros._ –Sonrió maldiciéndose no haber compuesto esa canción, que mas da se dijo, una donde su amor se declarara al los vientos- ¡_No se! -_Vio fijamente a la cámara y dijo_ -Tom Kaulitz debes trabajar en eso, tu hermano esta muy ocupado escribiéndoles canciones a las chicas-_

El conductor rio en medio de los gritos -¡_Tienes trabajo Tom! Tú gemelo te acaba de dejar tarea en Televisión Nacional y con el YouTube, hijo date por enterado-_ dijo bromeando - _Ahora regresemos a mañana- _

_-Si, mañana-_ dijo Bill levantando la ceja a la cámara.

_-¿Que pueden esperar las fans del show de mañana?-_

_-Pueden esperar a Tokio Hotel con toda su energía siete tráilers de equipo con un escenario impresionante-_

_-Bueno niñas, ya lo oyeron mañana en punto de las siete Tokio hotel por primera vez en nuestro país. Gracias Bill debes decirles a los chicos que la próxima vez deben venir todos, nos vamos a divertir_ –

-_Claro y nuevamente me disculpo, se nos cruzo la agenda, Georg y Gustav están en otra estación ahora mismo ¿Puedo decir el nombre? -_dijo viendo al conductor.

_-No, ja ja chicas busquen en todo el cuadrante de radio seguramente escucharan mas de Tokio Hotel. Gracias Bill-_

_-Gracias a ti y a todas las fans nos vemos mañana- _término el pelinegro sonriendo y alzando la mano hacia el público.

El indicador pidió "aplausos" nuevamente y apareció "comerciales".

_-¡Muchas gracias! -_ dijo Bill dándole la mano al entrevistador. Giro en sus talones y corrió hacia Dave tomo su bolso y seguido por Saki y Tobi se abrió paso hacia el camerino, mientras cerraban la puerta tras ellos junto con Dave.

_-¡Nos vamos ya!-_ dijo viéndolos

_-Bill, te dije…_

-_No, no y NO Dave, nunca pido nada pero hoy no me puedes pedir que me quede un minuto más_- decía mientras buscaba su teléfono en su bolso.

-¡_Ah! –_fue el grito molesto del manager_- ¡Esta bien! Dame un segundo voy a hablar con la gente de afuera diciendo que te sientes mal, llamen a la camioneta por favor_- pidió viendo a Saki.

Bill tomo su celular y marco a su gemelo. Justo lo que esperaba que no contestara. La angustia se incremento al sentir como su cara hervía y la boca ahora estaba mas acida que amarga llamo al Hotel.

_-Buenas día Hotel Hilton en qu…_

_-¡Habitación 320!-_ interrumpió

_-No le puedo comunicar señor-_

_-¿Como que no? ¡Es mí habitación!-_

_-La persona que esta en la habitación pidió que no se le pasaran llamadas-_

_-¡Mierda!-_ dijo colgando

Saki le indico el camino poniéndose delante de el mientras llego Dave detrás seguido por Tobi.

_-Vamos, vamos -_pedía Bill desesperado.

Ya en la camioneta las piernas de Bill no dejaban de moverse, mientras marcaba una y otra vez al teléfono de Tom, solo necesitaba oír que estaba bien_...-Solo eso necesito_ – repetía en voz alta, una y otra vez mientras colgaba.

_-¿Que diablos te pasa? Ya me tienes con los nervios de punta-_reclamo Dave.

_-¡Tom no contesta!-_

_-Bill se sentía mal, puede que este durmiendo-_

_-Dave, deberás yo no se que pasa contigo. Si Tom en realidad hubiera estado enfermo, ¡ yo no hubiera venido! Ya sabes como es de aguado cuando esta enfermo, si yo me enfermo me puedo quedar unas horas sin él, es Tom el enfermo me debo quedar junto a él-_

Los ojos de Dave mostraron una creciente furia al haberse visto de nuevo envuelto en un engaño de los gemelo _-Sugieres que mintió y se quedo holgazaneando-_

-_Obvio, no quería venir a este show-_

_-¡Tom Kaulitz deja que te vea!-_ mascullo el manager.

_-¡Pues nada de amenazas ahora! Dave no me contesta_ - decía marcando nuevamente el pelinegro desesperadamente.

_-Voy a llamar a alguien del staff para que suba a verlo y ya te quedas quieto- _ decía mientras marcaba su teléfono.

_-¡No!-_ grito Bill. Arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano, los ojos desconcertados de Dave exigían una explicación.

-_No-_ repitió _-Tengo que ver personalmente, que le pasa-._

_-Ustedes me van a matar-_ dijo Dave llamando al programa que afortunadamente era pre-grabado pidiendo media hora mas de tiempo, por un inconveniente de ultima hora.

Bill, veía la clara molestia de su manager al colgar. _-Dave yo nunca te hago quedar mal en nada comprende por una vez-_

-_Es que no se que comprender. ¿Crees que es tan claro Bill?-_

_-¡Solo tengo que ver a Tom!-_

_-Bill, vamos directo a la otra entrevista y luego lo vez-_ trato Dave de persuadirlo.

_-¡NO!-_

_-¿Como sabes que le pasa algo?-_

_-Para que te explico llevo años explicando lo mismo y nadie parece entender-_

_-Ya se la conexión-_ respondió Dave moviendo sus manos en señal de desesperación.

Llegaron al hotel y antes que Saki abriera la puerta Bill ya estaba afuera, tomo su bolso y paso corriendo por el lobby directo al elevador, dame la llave pidió a Dave quien lo seguía a paso apresurado.

_-Bill te apuras por favor en med…-_

_-Lo que quieras Dave, solo subo un segundo y bajare volando para la próxima entrevista lo prometo-_ dijo mientras la puerta del elevador se habría en su piso y corría hacia la habitación, se freno de golpe llegando ante la puerta, y trato de serenarse, no quería hacer un escándalo, no era la forma en la que Tom manejaba las cosas.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, la penumbra envolvía la habitación las gruesas cortinas aún permanecían cerradas y la televisión encendida a todo volumen, entro en silencio. Vio a su reflejo en completo silencio, tirado en el sillón con una lata de cerveza en la mano y varias latas de más tiradas a su alrededor, Tom no se había percatado que Bill había entrado y lo observaba.

El hobby favorito de Bill era observar detalladamente a Tom y repasar uno a uno esos detalles que solo a él se le permitiría ver de cuando en cuando, tenía sus rastas sueltas y una playera blanca talla normal como decía Bill, el pantalón de sus pijamas hasta las caderas y sus varoniles pies al aire, daba otro largo trago de cerveza y tiro la lata al vaciarla en su boca.

Bill sentía aun más fuerte la angustia que lo había llevado hacia él, se movió un poco mas al frente para tener mejor visión del rostro de su gemelo y fue cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho pero no era propio, era su Tomy al que le estaba doliendo, Bill se llevo la mano al corazón y fue cuando vio las mejillas de Tom ¡Estaban llenas de lagrimas! "Lo sabia, lo sabia" se decía dejando el bolso con sigilo en el piso, el pelinegro confirmo su presentimiento cuando estaba en el programa. "Tom estaba a punto de quebrarse", Y Bill no puedes aprovecharte de esto, se dijo.

Sabia que Tom no necesitaba hablar, un sobresalto en su corazón le indico que su hermano se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Tom se acomodo en el sillón tratando de reincorporarse, sin tan siquiera voltear a ver al pelinegro, se sentía tan débil, tan descubierto, las fuerzas que lo habían acompañado los últimos 3 años lo habían abandonado en un segundo. Se sentó en el sillón y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza totalmente al piso ocultando lo mejor que pudo su rostro.

Bill camino lentamente hacia su gemelo no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse también, sabia muy bien cuanto Tom estaba sufriendo era el momento de ser su hermano, no era el momento de reprocharle nada. Se paro frente a él, se agacho lo tomo de los brazos y lo jalo hacia él, Tom automáticamente se aferro a su cintura llevando su rostro contra el abdomen de su gemelo.

_-Aquí estoy-_ fue lo único que Bill necesito decir para que Tom llorara con todas las fuerzas que había contenido en los últimos años, había llegado el momento de descargar su impotencia y dolor.

Minutos después Bill se sentó en el respaldo del sillón y Tom se abrazo de las piernas del pelinegro, su llanto ya no era sonoro, solo era un sollozo interminable. Mientras Bill trataba de contener sus lagrimas lo mejor que podía pero las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle, empezó a respirar profundamente y pasaron otros minutos así. Bill acariciaba suavemente las rastas de su gemelo, se bajo hacia él hincándose en el sillón y obligo a Tom que se acostara en su pecho, ahora acariciaba el rostro de Tom con la ternura que tenia para el reservada desde hace tres años, la respiración de Tom iba normalizándose lentamente, mientras la de Bill iba al contrario, se aceleraba en una velocidad vertiginosa, sabia que tenían que hablar pero no sabia como romper el hielo.

_-¿Viste el programa?_- se aventuro a preguntar. Tom asintió con su rostro.

-_Sabes que no me puedes mentir ¿Verdad?-_ decía mientras seguía pasando sus suaves manos en el rostro de su gemelo.

_-Si-_

_-Tomy, te deje de tarea escribir una canción sobre nosotros. Pero yo se que ya la has escrito-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_ pregunto Tom mientras se levanto de golpe, odiando su debilidad, fue por otra lata de cerveza, solo quería beber hasta perder la conciencia.

_-Tom, cuando peleamos hace meses y dijiste que querías hacer una canción ¿La hiciste?-_

-_No, no la hice- _respondió evadiendo los penetrantes ojos marrones que se clavaban en él.

_-Eres pésimo para mentirme- _dijo Bill llegando hacia el quitándole la cerveza de la mano y tirándola, a la basura.

_-¿Por que mierdas te mentiría?- _

_-Tom, seguramente has escrito de amor-_ afirmo el pelinegro _-¿Haz escrito algo sobre mi Tom?_-

A Tom las manos le temblaban, de que serviría mentirle se dijo, ya estaba más que descubierto _-¡Es para ti! No sobre ti-_ Estas últimas palabras se sintieron como un duro golpe al corazón para los dos, cayeron abatidos sentados uno frente al otro en la sala de la suite. Otro largo silencio invadió la habitación, permanecía con sus rostros agachados, ninguno de los dos tendría la fuerza de verse en ese momento.

Tom se paro y se dirigió al baño necesitaba huir como siempre.

_-¡Tom! -_ grito el pelinegro.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Puedes ser mi hermano un minuto?-_

Tom sentía que se quebraba por dentro _–Si, claro-_

_-Abrázame –_pidió.

El corazón de Tom latía desbocado nuevamente mientras se dirigió a Bill, este se aferro a su pecho, y se sentó con Bill aun abrazándolo. _-Recordabas la frase o lo solo te salió solo así "puedes ser mi hermano un minuto"-_

_-¿Como no recordarla Tom? –_Respondió Bill con su rostro iluminándose, y por ese instante se sintieron cómplices otra vez -¡_La usabas más de lo que hubiera querido!-_

Tom sonreía ante el dedo de Bill acusándolo con algunas cosquillas en su pecho –_ja ja tú la usaste mucho también –_ dijo mientras se desquitaba haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

_-Tom, vamos yo era cuando estábamos hablando o no se… en algo tonto ¿¡Pero tú?! Eras un imprudente, recuerdas la vez que estábamos metidos en el closeth besándonos y de pronto pones tu manota en mi cara alejándome y de la nada y dijiste "puedes ser mi hermano por un minuto" y yo por dentro MIERDA, no estoy muy filial en este momento quería gritarte_ –

-_No recuerdo, ¿Y cual era el problema?-_

_-Una puta cuerda Tom, se te había roto una cuerda y no podías dejar de pensar en eso…_

_-Y para que quería que fueras mi hermano en ese momento-_

_-Querías que pidiera dinero a mama, por que ya te habías gastado tus mesadas de ese mes hasta hoy, estabas tan clavado en que no podías pensar en otra cosa, yo te dije si Tomy lo hare, trate de besarte y tú no dejabas de pensar en la maldita cuerda, te dije "sabes que creo que tu relación es mas importante que la cuerda", oh gran error, me metí con tu novia "doña guitarra" – _exageraba Bill el gesto con reverencia-_ Me gritaste "Estas siento parcial" y mama nos descubrió metidos en el closeth gracias a tu repentino ataque de histeria.-_

Tom no dejo de reír un segundo de la historia, la había recordado perfectamente el castigo había sido lavar la ropa de una semana por haberse metido en el closeth y arrugar todo, pero también había recordado algo mas "el código de honor" de esa frase, jamás se comentaría de nuevo lo que se hablara de ellos bajo esa frase y nunca lo habían hecho.

_-¿¿Bill?! - _logro pronunciar Tom temblando, el pelinegro fingió no percatarse de la situación, una vez mas, sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era mas grande que él era el dolor de su gemelo y el de él mismo.

_-Dime- _ contesto Bill, regresando a refugiarse en el pecho de Tom.

_-¿Puedes ser mi hermano un segundo?- _se aventuro a preguntar.

Bill seguía abrazado de Tom, no intento despegarse sabia que si lo hacia cortaría a Tom, asintió con la cabeza.

_-Puedo preguntarte ¿Por que te da miedo dormir sin mí?-_

_-Por que…..por que no puedo verte Tom, es el único momento que pierdo conciencia de ti. ¡Claro cuando… _-dio una larga respiración resignándose a la confesión-… _cuando no te sueño!- _ A Tom el corazón le dio vuelta.

Tom empezó a temblar nerviosamente y acariciaba el cabello del menor_-Extraño a mi chico Billy, lo extraño día y noche_- confesó mientras dos gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos.

Tom se paro y se dirigió al baño diciendo _– Lamento haberte dejado solo hoy_, _fue egoísta de mi parte, me baño y vamos a cumplir las entrevistas, espérame unos minutos –_ indico cerrando la puerta tras el.

Bill sabia que ese ataque de sinceridad no se repetiría en Tom. Y ahora solo dolía más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Krain sentía que iba a morir, el cansancio físico no era nada comparado con la jaqueca que sentía, lo pesado del caso no terminaba de asombrarlo. Georg Listing y Gustav Shaefer leyó en la ficha que acababa de terminar para el expediente sobre los gemelos Kaulitz. Sentía que la confidencialidad era lo que a él le volvería loco al final de sus días.

Salió hacia el pasillo y cierto morbo le invadió al sentirse cerca del éxito. Pocas cosas podrían ser tan excitantes en el mundo pensaba, que sabría nadie lo que era descifrar la mente, más aun que sabría nadie lo que el en dos entrevistas aisladas había logrado enlazar, ya tenia todos los elementos para comprender que les había pasado a los gemelos, y sin embargo todas las personas alrededor de los chicos parecían ignorar lo evidente.

Llego a la cafetería y pido un expreso doble sabia que ese iba a ser uno de los días mas exitosos de su carrera si lograba hacer consiente a Tom de lo que estaba pasando, "Solo eso Krain nada mas" se repetía como un mantra, sabia que curar a Tom Kaulitz seria el gran paso y de él dependería salvar a su hermano. Se dirigió a la sala de espera, iba a darles una pequeña explicación a la familia y amigos, claro sin poner en peligro el secreto de los gemelos. Al entrar todos voltearon a él.

_-Tengo el diagnostico-_ anuncio -_Les voy a dar una explicación rápida y sencilla para lo que esta pasando con Tom. _ _Obviamente es el único que sabe el "Por que" la depresión de su gemelo, veo que se siente culpable por las cosas que dijo, entonces lo que paso acá es lo que llamamos en términos psicológicos __despersonalización__ lo cual es un cambio en la percepción de si mismo y el sentido de la realidad, afortunadamente esta empezando, esto pasa cuando el paciente se da cuenta que no puede controlar por completo el trauma que lo llevo a ese estado, en este caso los múltiples sentimientos y la responsabilidad que siente al no haber evitado lo que le sucedió a su hermano, y su forma de librarse de esto es convirtiéndose en él_ …. ¡_En Bill Kaulitz!_


End file.
